Tu lluvia
by borismortys
Summary: Sequela de Ser Ashley of Graham: Durante una mision Ada se entera de un rumor que la deja perpleja; Leon se va a casar! Confundida Ada decide ir a encontrarlo, desfortunadamente ella se olvido la mas importante leccion: Algunas puertas deberian mantenerse cerradas. Partes de LeonxAda y LeonxClaire
1. Tu lluvia

Hola y Gracias por leer este humilde Fic. Esta es la version en español de mi Fic your rain y tambien mi primer Fic en la lengua española asi que por favor perdonen cualquier error ortografico la verdad es que no he escrito nada en español de este calibre en mas de una decada, Bueno aqui los dejo con la historia, por favor diganme que les parece.

* * *

**Como siempre todos los personages excepto mis OCs pertenecen a Crapcom**

* * *

**Your Rain**

Noviembre 2008

El viento frío de noviembre hizo que Ada Wong recordara por qué ella evitaba la costa este de Estados Unidos durante el invierno como la peste. Mientras estaba parada en la azotea de un edificio de apartamentos antiguo esperando a su marca, Ada pasó los dedos por su corto cabello negro y alcanzó su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño espejo y miró a su reflexión y sonrió. Era todo un espectáculo y ella lo sabía. La luz de la luna pálida hizo que su piel blanca casi brillara junto con el aroma de su perfume que hipnotiza y sus labios rojos que enamoran.

Hace dos semanas ella conoció a un apuesto joven poeta en Venecia, que le había llamado la reencarnación de Venus. Esto trajo una sonrisa tonta en su cara y poco a poco se derivaba en el carril de la memoria:

La mayoría de sus misiones eran demasiado aburridas, así que se sorprendió cuando su Marca se volvió a ser un adonis de hermosa piel de oliva con pelo negro largo, era un poeta italiano llamado Giovanni.

Ella lo había acostado esa noche y disfruto de cada minuto con él. Fue un cambio bastante agradable de ritmo después de todo, la mayoría de sus marcas que ella era enviada a seducir o matar eran viejos o eran científicos freakys que de alguna manera habían enfurecido o eran posibles reclutas para la organización.

Para su gran sorpresa el joven poeta había logrado entrar en posesión de una unidad flash que contenía los archivos altamente confidenciales acerca de la difunta Corporación Umbrella. De acuerdo a su información, Giovanni era el amante de uno de las mejores investigadoras en el ala Norte Americana del departamento genoma de investigación de Umbrella: una tímida flaca llamada Lisette Alvarado.

Ada se había conocido antes a Lisette, quien era una persona codiciosa. Una vez que su paquete de indemnización de Umbrella se acabó, ella encontró su conciencia escondida en algún lugar muy dentro de su bolso y estaba tratando de exponer la evidencia a la prensa. Ada había sido enviada para recuperarlo, pero llegó demasiado tarde y la encontró de rodillas rogando por su vida a Wesker.

Wesker pareció divertirse mientras el rompía el cuello de Lisette y luego hacer Ada deshacerse del cuerpo. Sin embargo no encontraron la evidencia y después de pasar semanas buscando Wesker encontró a Giovanni y después de un par de horas de hacer el amor, ella dejo a un exhausto Giovanni quien dormía plácidamente en la cama y procedió a buscar la unidad de flash y lo encontró después de sólo cinco minutos de búsqueda.

El apartamento de Giovanni era un estudio oscuro y humilde que olía a una mezcla entre el viejo papel de tinta, y sudor. Ada tomó la unidad de memoria flash y se dirigió a su bolso y sacó a su amado: el amado de Ada era una pistola customizada de color rojo oscuro Springfield Armory DX 45 ACP que Wesker siempre se llama la cola Negra, Ada frunció el ceño recordando su vieja cola Negra, el arma que perdió en España. _Había un montón de cosas que quería olvidarse de España…  
_  
Metió la mano en su muy caro bolso rojo de Louis Vuiton y sacó un supresor y comenzó a atornillarlo a la pistola, Ada caminó lentamente hacia el dormido Giovanni, su sudor hizo que su cuerpo desnudo brillara con la luz de la luna y ella levantó su arma y apuntó a la cabeza de Giovanni .

Ella entrecerró los ojos y se preparó para disparar, pero en el último momento ella dudó, había algo que no le hacía sentía bien.

Ella bajó su arma y comenzó a ponerse su ropa y ella dejó su clásica nota de lápiz labial en la mesa para Giovanni, dándole las gracias por un buen tiempo y la memoria USB y luego se había ido. Ada salió en silencio del edificio y fue recibida por los sonidos estruendosos de la jungla urbana y las bocinas atronadoras de un atasco de tráfico.

Sintiéndose dramática Ada disparó a su gancho, su objetivo era una gran gárgola de piedra de a través de la calle. Estabilización de sí misma, Ada tomó un par de pasos hacia atrás, entonces ella empezó a correr y apretó el gatillo, Ada voló a través de la concurrida intersección. Por una fracción de un segundo las luces del coche debajo de ella, junto con las lámparas de las calles antiguas italianas la hizo sentir como si fuera un pájaro volando por los cielos libre al fin de todo y todos.

La ilusión desapareció rápidamente el momento en que ella tocaba la tierra: El aterrizaje fue un poco áspero y ella cayó cerca de un charco, su vestido rojo se mojó y se arruinó inmediatamente. Ada gimió de frustración al ver cómo otro de sus vestidos fuera arruinado por su línea de trabajo. Rápidamente entró en su BMW convertible rojo y se marchó.

Ada encendió la radio de su coche y fue recibida por el ritmo optimista de Love Fool de los Cardigans. Su mente vagaba de nuevo a Giovanni y Ada comenzó a reflexionar, ¿por qué había salvado al joven poeta? Ada comenzó a imaginar su cara su pelo largo de color sus ojos de almendra y luego su rostro juvenil. Ada comenzó a reír para sus adentros sabía que la respuesta a todo lo largo, pero ella no quería admitirlo.

Giovanni le recordaba a Leon Kennedy: el policía joven novato que había conocido durante el incidente de Raccoon City. Él había salvado su vida y ella le había salvado la suya. Seis años más tarde volvió a suceder en España.

"Es de suma importancia para mantener la calma y concentrada incluso en las situaciones más extremas, porque si no lo haces, vas a morir" Ada repitió la misma frase en su mente una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar una explicación a sus lapsos de juicio, cuando se incluía al agente del gobierno.

Un pitido le trajo de nuevo a sus sentidos y miró a su PDA y lo colocó en su panel frontal, con un toque de un botón la imagen de Albert Wesker apareció ante ella, junto a su mascota de siempre, una mujer que ahora llevaba la máscara más extraña que Ada había visto nunca.

"Ada. ¿Has logrado tu objetivo?" preguntó Wesker.

"Espera un momento cariño, es esa la manera de tratar a una vieja colega como yo, Albert?" Ada le preguntó en un tono de broma.

"A menudo me pregunto, ¿por qué sigues aquí Ada?" si no fuera por su capacidad extraordinaria de lograr lo imposible, me hubiera desecho de ti hace mucho tiempo ", dijo Wesker, Ada sin embargo, no se inmutó.

"No sé Albert, tal vez es mi cuerpo de Diosa o tal vez es mi infinito carisma", dijo Ada con una sonrisa.

"Me estoy cansando de tus estúpidos juegos Ada, ¿tienes la unidad flash sí o no?" preguntó Wesker.

Ada hizo una mueca y movió la unidad de memoria flash hacia su PDA y se lo mostro a Wesker. Luego, cuidadosamente lo coloco en el asiento de pasajero. Ada miró a Wesker, quien parecía relajarse un poco, miró hacia la mujer enmascarada y la despidió con la mano.

"¿Ada te desasiste del poeta?" Wesker le preguntó su voz, aunque sin emoción se sentía fría y sin alma haciendo que Ada se ponga nerviosa.

Ada movió su cuerpo, a pesar de que era una experta mentirosa, Wesker era un asesino despiadado. Ada tenia que tener cuidado.

"No había necesidad Albert, el tonto ni siquiera sabía acerca de la unidad de memoria flash, Alvarado había escondido la unidad flash dentro de su maleta antigua" Ada intentó explicar con más detalle, pero se interrumpió cuando vio brillar los ojos de Wesker, a través de sus gafas de sol de color negro.

"Me decepcionas Ada, una vez más te las arreglas para arruinar una operación perfectamente simple porque careces de fuerza de voluntad para hacer lo que sea necesario". "Estoy empezando a preguntarme por qué te pago-Esta vez fue interrumpido por Ada.

"Yo no soy tu lacaya Albert. Soy Ada fucking Wong! Y vos me pagas porque yo soy la mejor operativa que tienes, a menos que por supuesto, desees utilizar a tu títere enmascarado o esa puta italiana que tienes contigo", dijo Ada mirando a Wesker.

Wesker se adaptó en su silla. Miró intrigado cuando se inclinó hacia adelante.

"¿Detecto una pizca de celos?" se burlaba Wesker, mientras que Ada le lanzó una mirada de muerte. Para su sorpresa Wesker mostró una pequeña pista de diversión, pero no duró mucho ya que recuperó su rostro sin vida de costumbre.

"Justo lo suficiente Ada, a pesar de tus errores del pasado, haz demostrado tu lealtad hacia mí y la organización y estoy dispuesto a mirar hacia otro lado en algunas situaciones pero no te olvides que eres prescindible y si elijo para deshacerse de ti... lo hare ", dijo Wesker.

Ada se rió de los intentos de Wesker para intimidarla, que hizo que el hombre la mirara con sus ojos rojos, una vez más. De repente, su actitud cambió y una sonrisa muy pequeña superficie, enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

"Tengo un regalo para ti Ada", dijo Wesker.

Ada miró con incredulidad Wesker y procedió a sonreír.

"Otro collar de diamantes Albert? Ja ja ja que dirá la chusma?" "Debes disfrutar dándome regalos", dijo Ada arqueando la ceja derecha y sonriendo con la esperanza de hacer enojar a Wesker.

"No es ese tipo de regalo Ada, te lo estoy enviando a tu PDA en este momento", dijo Wesker.

Ada se sintió intrigada en voz baja aparcado su coche y esperó hasta que un sonido alertó que tenía correo nuevo. Ada pulsó el botón para descargarlo.

Ada recibió un par de archivos PDF que contenía los documentos de compras en la tarjeta de crédito de León, Ada era en un principio dudosa a leer la información adjunta en el archivo. Eventualmente, ella se rindió y comenzó a leer.

Estaba impresionada y sorprendida, por la cantidad de dinero que León estaba gastando hasta que vio la imagen adjunta al final del archivo: León en una rodilla ofreciendo una pequeña caja a una muy familiar joven pelirroja.

Ada se quedó sin habla: ella siempre había sido capaz de ocultar sus emociones, pero no esta vez. Los ojos de Ada fueron amplios con una mirada de confusión y la rabia se apoderó de ella. Wesker sonrió mientras fue dado la razón una vez más.

"Ada. Te necesito para que te reportes de inmediato conmigo para una nueva misión, tan pronto dejes le caer la unidad flash en el faro. Ya te he reservado un vuelo a Johannesburgo desde allí-..." Wesker, dijo antes de que fuera interrumpido por la espía.

"Albert sabes que odio África. Además tengo otras... misiones en fila", dijo Ada.

"Yo no estaba pidiendo, esta es una orden Ada. Desde allí se puede viajar en tren a Kijuju."

"Ki-qué? ¿Qué diablos es eso", preguntó Ada.

"No importa tu ticket te está esperando en el mostrador de recepcionista en el aeropuerto y estoy mandándote tu pago en tu cuenta de Zurich en estos momentos." "Ada espero que hagas esto si no lo haces, habrá complicaciones" con eso Wesker se había ido y Ada se quedó confundida y enojada.

_Wesker está jugando conmigo otra vez_, pensó para sí misma Ada mientras conducía hacia el aeropuerto.

Ada se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo seguida tan pronto cuando dejo la unidad flash en el faro. Ada comenzó a conducir hacia el aeropuerto hasta que sus ojos se concentraron inmediatamente en un Cadillac negro que tenía dos coches detrás de ella. Ada tomó un desvío y se dirigió hacia el callejón oscuro más cercano.

* * *

Bill y Mac eran dos infantes de marina que ahora estaban trabajando para una mujer italiana muy rica llamada Excella Gionne que estaba pagando una fortuna por deshacerse de una prostituta de alto nivel. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que ella había estacionado su coche en un callejón poco a poco los hombres se bajaron de su coche.

Cada uno llevaba una carabina M4 estándar, a medida que se acercaba se dieron cuenta de que el motor seguía en marcha, la radio a todo volumen cantando: My favorite game de los Cardigans. Mac abrió la puerta sólo para ver a un coche vacío cuando se escuchó el grito de Bill quien caída al piso; Mac lo miro a los ojos su cara una mezcla de confusión y terror, de golpe la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Bill explotó. Al mismo tempo con un grito de agonía Mac se vio caer al suelo también. Lo último que vio a Mac era una bella mujer asiática que se había escondido debajo del coche.

* * *

Ada sopló un beso hacia Mac antes de que ella le disparara en la cabeza acabando con su vida. Ada se bajó del coche y ella se sacudió, gruñendo en frustración. Ada estaba segura que su vestido ahora si estaba arruinado. Volvió a su coche y se dirigió a una de sus casas de seguridad. Cuando llegó Ada al aeropuerto vio otro de los maleantes de Wesker, un gigante de hombre que de alguna manera le recordaba al tío Fester. Ada supuso que estaba allí para asegurarse de que ella se entre en ese vuelo, así que ella lo miró por un rato se dio cuenta de que estaba bebiendo una taza de café.

Ada compró una taza de café desde el lugar mismo café, adivinando desde el aspecto de que el hombre tiene que ser un fan de café negro entonces Ada rápidamente sacó una pastilla de cianuro de su bolsa y la vació dentro del café, después ella pagó a un niño para distraer al hombre, mientras que ella le cambiaba el café.

Con una sonrisa en la cara de Ada se puso sus gafas de sol y se acercó al mostrador de American Airlines.

"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" -preguntó la muchacha en el mostrador.

"Sí quiero un boleto de ida a Washington DC lo antes posible", dijo Ada con una sonrisa. La muchacha se detuvo y comenzó a escribir en su terminal mientras que los ojos de Ada estaban fijos en los que pronto seria un mercenario muerto.

"Tiene suerte señorita hay un avión que sale para Washington a punto de comenzar el embarque " dijo la chica.

"excelente", dijo Ada.

El maleante de Wesker que esperaba empezó a toser y la seguridad del aeropuerto se apresuraron a ayudarle, pero murió veinte minutos después, mientras que el avión de Ada estaba despegando.

Un pitido trajo Ada vuelta a la realidad. Miró a su PDA pulso un botón de apagar la alarma y sonrió.

"La película acabó, tiempo para jugar", dijo Ada a sí misma mientras caminaba hacia un estuche de cuero rojo grande, la abrió y reveló un desarmado M4A3 rifle de francotirador. Ada tenía una bastante grande colección de herramientas de asesinato, pero ella decidió que la situación exigía algo simple.

Ada monto su rifle con gran velocidad y se dirigió hacia el borde del edificio de apartamentos.

Ada se deleitaba en momentos como éste: que se sentía poderosa con ese rifle. Ada ahora era un ángel de la muerte que decidía quién vivía y quién moría, ella era la mujer mas mortal del mundo, ni rastro quedó de la asustada niña, hambrienta huérfana china que Trent rescato hace todos esos años atrás.

Ella había muerto esa noche reemplazada por una nueva mujer llamada Ada Wong. Ella nunca tendría miedo y no había lugar para arrepentimientos y nunca permitiría que alguien tenga lo que era suyo por derecho.

Ada miró a través de su alcance tratando de encontrar su marca entre la gente que salía de la sala de cine.

* * *

A medida que los créditos de la película rodaban Leon S. Kennedy no pudo evitar sonreír, el acababa de ver la película más impresionante (según él) y él estaba ansioso por contarle a todos lo impresionante que había sido. León se volvió hacia su compañera y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que se había dormido.

Él negó con suavidad el hombro despertándola.

"Ashley?" preguntó León.

La joven poco a poco volvió a la vida: la voz lejana de León hizo esos ojos de color ámbar que conocía se abrieran lentamente: al darse cuenta repentinamente de estar en una habitación oscura, rodeado por la gente la ponía nerviosa. Viejos miedos olvidados y pesadillas parecía volver a la vida, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Ashley luchó contra el impulso de esconderse debajo de su asiento. En algún lugar de la multitud de personas caminando en la oscuridad, en alguna parte oyó que alguien murmuraba algo en español.

Ashley se preparo por el sonido terrible del canto monótono que ella sabía muy bien estaba a punto de comenzar cuando una mano fuerte suavemente la llevó de regreso a la realidad.

"Ashley?" preguntó León.

Ashley miró a León, con una pausa luego inmediatamente se relajó. Era León. Se sentía segura ahora sus miedos se desvanecían y no regresaban mas. Ashley lo miró y luchó contra el impulso de saltar a sus brazos y abrazarlo para que pudiera asegurarse de que ella estaba a salvo y que el era real.

"¿Estabas teniendo otra pesadilla Ash?" pregunto León mientras inspeccionaba cuidadosamente a su compañera.  
Ashley evitó cuidadosamente hacer contacto visual con el agente de cambio se centró en sus zapatos y sudadera con capucha de color celeste de su universidad, se levantó de su asiento, mientras que León la miró.

"¿Quieres esperar a que haya menos de una multitud saliendo de la habitación?" preguntó León. Ashley lo miró y negó con la cabeza, León suspiró y se levantó y procedió a estirar los brazos. Ashley aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar dentro de la chaqueta de cuero de León y ver sus abdominales perfectos esculpidos a través de su camiseta de músculo.

Ashley combatió y derrotó con éxito el rubor trepando en su cara, ella apartó la mirada rápidamente a sus pantalones de mezclilla, y sus ojos comenzaron a examinar detenidamente a la audiencia. Una vez que decidió que era lo suficientemente seguro, se levantó y bostezó y se volvió hacia León, quien le indicó que lo siguiera con la cabeza.

Ashley siguió a León a través de la multitud al entrar en el vestíbulo principal entonces León se dio la vuelta frente a Ashley con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esto hizo que Ashley se puniera curiosa.

"¿Qué? ¿Es algo malo León?" Ashley preguntó intrigada.

"Ash que buena película. Me he disfrutado mucho esta noche, tenemos que este tipo de películas más a menudo, esto es mucho mejor que esas tontas películas de romance que me haces ver", dijo León, mientras esperaba una respuesta de la rubia.

Ashley frunció el ceño y miró a su reloj Hello Kitty para ver la hora: era las 10:00 PM y eso significaba que era hora de irse.

Ashley suspiró profundamente que ella sabía que era hora de irse a su casa y ella sabía que iba a ser por lo menos dos semanas antes de que ella llegara a ver de nuevo a León. Cuatro años que había estado a su lado, cada vez desde que regresó de España. Sobre todo debido al trabajo de su padre León, Ashley siempre veía a Leon incluso cuando ella no estaba en su universidad en Boston y en ocasiones especiales como su cumpleaños y, a veces en Navidad.

La mayoría de las veces se las arregló para que León pudiera llevarla al cine a ver una de las últimas películas. Sin embargo, desde la noticia del casamiento, Ashley sabía que sus días con León estaban contados. Había pasado un mes desde que Ashley había tenido ese sueño vívido y desde entonces se había comprometido a hacer cualquier cosa en su poder para sabotear esa boda.

Pero eso, por supuesto, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Ashley no tenía ni idea de cómo trazar en contra de alguien, al principio trató de ver películas de misterio como una forma de investigar. Pero siempre terminaba cayendo de sueño y se perdía la mayoría de la película. A continuación se dio la vuelta al Internet, Ashley investigo varios blogs y tableros de mensajes para obtener información sobre cómo arruinar una boda, pero eso sólo la llevó a diatribas furiosas de mujeres enojadas y trolls en línea que las insultaban llamándoles nombres horribles. Haciendo que Ashley sienta asco por el Internet.

Frustrada Ashley decidió poner el plan en suspenso hasta que pudiera llegar a algo. En su lugar se enfocó tratando de conseguir a alguien de los amigos de Leon a su lado; Ark Thompson: El mejor amigo de León parecía demasiado temperamental para ayudarla a salir con la suya, sobre todo porque él se había divorciado recientemente. Hunnigan sin embargo, fue mucho más fácil de conocer, la muchacha tímida del Servicio Secreto había aceptado la invitación de Ashley para tomar café. Pero para sorpresa de ambos las dos rápidamente se hicieron amigas.

Ashley siguió caminando hacia la salida de la sala de cine con una cara triste, sin embargo, fue León, que no dejaba de sonreír, la verdad había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto una buena película y Johnny Cage todavía era su actor favorito, así que él se encontraba en una muy buena estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa cambió rápidamente una vez que se dio la vuelta y vio a Ashley.

"Ash está todo bien?" pregunto León como se prestó mucha atención a Ashley y vio que había algo claramente le molestaba. Él vio a la rubia decir algo en voz baja que le hizo sospechar. Sin embargo Leon sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con su próxima boda.

Ashley no había sido la más acogedora hacia Claire, pero León estaba seguro de que Ashley finalmente se acostumbraría a la pelirroja. León empezó a planear un plan en que Ashley pudiera aceptar a Claire, ya que no quería perder a Ashley como una amiga. Entonces León se dirigió a la salida mientras estaba siendo seguido por Ashley, el vio a su limosina. León sonrió para sí mismo y salió de la sala de cine. Él se sentía bastante confiado que no había ninguna amenaza alrededor de Ashley así que se paro y saco su teléfono celular para llamar a Claire.

Se detuvo en la entrada mientras que él marcó el número de Claire y vio como Ashley seguía caminando y ahora estaba por delante de León, cuando el sonido de un disparo le hizo caer su teléfono y sacar su pistola.

El mundo de León se descarriló en frente de él al ver el colapso de Ashley en frente de él. La sangre de León se congeló y su cuerpo se negó a moverse mientras observaba a la gente a su alrededor correr por sus vidas en todas direcciones, haciendo caso omiso de Ashley.

Su entrenamiento comenzó a surtir efecto y corrió hacia Ashley, ir por ella y agarrándola por los hombros y el uso de su fuerza para levantarla se lanzó para la cubierta, que era su limosina. León abrió rápidamente la puerta del acompañante y él empujó a Ashley en el interior mientras que él cogió su arma principal. Después de muchos años en el servicio secreto que finalmente Leon encontró su arma: una pistola de nueva tecnología llamada la FN Five-Seven que usa la nueva ronda de 5,7 X 28 mm. Esta arma le permitía ser aún capaz de portar una pistola de ocultar y al mismo tiempo, tiene la potencia de fuego de una mini ametralladora.

Cerró la puerta y de inmediato se maldijo por no comprobar en la herida de Ashley. El chofer de la limusina se alejó, los neumáticos chillando, mientras que León se lanzó detrás de la cubierta detrás de un sedán blanco. Él observó desde la cubierta mientras la limosina se alejaba como un murciélago salido del infierno y se dirigía hacia el hospital más cercano. León era a la vez agradecido y preocupado de que no había habido un segundo tiro disparado por el francotirador. Miró por la ventanilla del coche y trató de localizar el punto desde el que el francotirador estaba disparando.

Él fue capaz de encontrar inmediatamente cuando vio un gran edificio de apartamentos de cuatro pisos en la calle. De alguna manera tenía que encontrar una manera de cruzar la calle sin recibir un disparo a las cintas. León miró el interior del coche que estaba tomando para la cubierta y casi celebro cuando vio un extintor de incendios en el interior del coche.

Con suavidad, tiró el cuchillo táctico de su funda escondido debajo de su chaqueta de cuero, que se volcó hacia abajo para revelar el mango del cuchillo la rotura de cristales y se perdió poco tiempo antes, León, cubriéndose el rostro con su chaqueta de cuero rompió el vidrio de producir un sonido alto que lo lleno de miedo. León miró a su alrededor esperando algún tipo de respuesta por parte del tirador, pero en cambio se encontró con el silencio. Esto le preocupó mucho, porque significaba que el francotirador se había ido, o simplemente esperando el momento adecuado para matarlo.

León abrió lentamente la puerta del pasajero con cuidado de no tocar los miles de fragmentos de vidrio rotos que habían caído en todas partes y extendió la mano para el extintor.

León cerró la puerta del coche y de nuevo miró a través de la ventanilla del conductor tratando de encontrar un camino dentro del edificio. Sus esperanzas se han renovado una vez que vio a un callejón oscuro en el lado izquierdo del edificio de apartamentos. Él llevó a cabo el extintor de incendios con la mano izquierda y lo lanzó alto en el aire. Con la precisión de francotirador, León apuntó su arma y disparó, derramando toda su química seca el gas permaneció en la atmósfera dándole a León la oportunidad para cruzar la calle.

León hizo una carrera loca por la calle. Él se zambulló para cubrirse cuando se llego al callejón. León dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba preocupado de que no había oído ningún disparo. Ya sea que el francotirador había escapado o lo estaba esperando. León se detuvo y por un segundo considero esperar por refuerzos que llegarían eventualmente, pero una parte de él le dijo que sería demasiado tarde, así que siguió adelante.

Vio la escalera de incendios que cada gran edificio tiene y bien mirado para cualquier tipo de trampa explosiva colocada allí. A continuación miró hacia la escalera que se utiliza para subir y vio que ya estaba abajo. "Ahora sé cómo consiguió el francotirador en el tejado", susurró para sí mismo y León procedió a subir.

Una sensación de temor empezó a trepar por la columna vertebral de León y se sintió un nudo en la garganta del agente se seco a medio se acercaba a la azotea. La comprensión de que probablemente estaba entrando en una emboscada tendida por los francotiradores, y que nunca había peleado y matado a un ser humano que no estaba infectado le inquietaba por decir lo menos. Por supuesto, hubo Krauser, pero según el informe de Chris y la BSAA habían revelado. Él no había matado a Krauser, sino que fue asesinado por Ada.

Ada ... como si con sólo pensar en ella había abierto la caja de Pandora, la mente de León corrió con la mayor parte de los recuerdos que había olvidado por completo y varios sentimientos diferentes obstrucción de su corazón. León se detuvo un piso por debajo de la azotea y tomó un par de respiraciones profundas, se estabiliza a sí mismo por lo que se avecinaba. No había tiempo para pensar en el pasado.

Él agarró su Five-Seven en sus manos y caminó lentamente hacia la azotea en busca de cualquier tipo de trampa. Al llegar a la azotea, que estaba sorprendido que no había nadie esperando por él, en lugar de eso dio un paso hacia la azotea con su arma levantada y los ojos totalmente enlatado para cualquier tipo de movimiento.

Por el borde de León vio una pequeña figura esbelta algo familiar sentada en la oscuridad. León se estremeció y se acercó lentamente a la cifra de espera para cualquier tipo de ataque, pero ninguno llegó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta el francotirador esperando? se va a entregarse? Todo tipo de preguntas bullían su mente cuando empezó a oler cigarrillos, se acercó más y vio que el francotirador se echo a fumar un cigarrillo punta de plata de lujo sentado en una silla plegable de color rojo. El rifle de francotirador fue desmontado y embalado en el interior ya un estuche rojo.

"Los cigarrillos Tesorero", dijo la voz del francotirador que puso de manifiesto que era una mujer "son los cigarrillos más caros del mundo, o eso dicen", "para ser honesta León, yo prefiero los cigarros austríacos de moda, ellos siempre tienen mas clase ... "dijo la mujer.

"Esa voz ..." León era todo lo podía decir ya que se congeló en estado de shock a pesar de que su arma estaba dirigido todavía a la mujer sintió que su determinación se desaparecía ante sus ojos. León, que siempre mostraba un rostro sereno estaba sudando y sus ojos azules ya tenía una mirada perpleja a ellos.

León no podía hablar ni moverse mientras la mujer se puso de pie y reveló su rostro en la oscuridad.

Ada no podía pedir un mejor acceso al saludar a su presa: ella estiró los brazos y miró a León, y levantó la ceja derecha, la luz de la luna brillando sobre su físico hermoso, su traje negro táctico permitía una buena vista de sus curvas y ampliado que su mano izquierda y miró su reloj a continuación, sus ojos se fijaron por completo en su víctima.

"Tienes treinta segundos de retraso, no me gusta decirlo, pero parece que estás perdiendo su toque guapo", dijo Ada mientras se procedió a avanzar contoneándose con una sonrisa conquistadora.


	2. Como una amiga

**_Todos los personajes pertencen a Crapcom excepto mis OCs  
_**

* * *

Como una Amiga

"Tienes treinta segundos de retraso, no me gusta decirlo, pero parece que estás perdiendo tu toque guapo", dijo Ada mientras se procedió a avanzar meciendo las caderas con una sonrisa conquistadora hacia León. Ada a través de los años tuvo un sinnúmero de sueños y fantasías acerca de cómo sería su reencuentro. La única diferencia era que en sus fantasías Leon no se veía confundido.  
Leon se vio incapaz de hablar, tenía la boca abierta, sin embargo, era incapaz de hablar. Su mente corría sin ningún destino, invadido por innumerables pensamientos y sentimientos, pero uno de ellos logró pasar, su voz era suave y sonaba casi como un susurro.  
"Por qué?" preguntó Leon a sí mismo, así como a Ada.  
Ada se detuvo en seco y parpadeó. Ella había esperado todo tipo de palabras pero esa no.  
"¿Por qué? ¿Qué?" preguntó Ada un poco molesta por el hecho de su discurso seductor y su conquista tuvo que ser interrumpida.  
"¿Por qué le disparaste a Ashley? Ella no te hizo nada a ti! "Escupió León. Como si se ahogara en una neblina de confusión e ira.  
Ada inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y puso su mano derecha en su cadera y sonrió.  
"Tenía que llamar tu atención Leon de alguna manera, por eso", dijo Ada mientras ella reanudó su caminata hacia León. Esta vez sin embargo no lo hizo seductoramente, sus ojos entrenados observando cada movimiento suyo.  
"Querías llamar mi atención?" Preguntó Leon estupefacto.  
"Bueno, guapo supongo que podría haberte enviado por correo una muestra de mi mejor lancería con algunas instrucciones sobre dónde encontrarme." "Pero ambos sabemos que tu pequeña Claire no sería muy feliz con eso no?" Dijo Ada mientras caminó, hacia León.  
"Así que has elegido dispararle a Ashley en vez de eso... maldita sea Ada! Ella podría morir! ", Gritó Leon mientras observaba Ada detenerse en sus pasos y luego lo miró con cara de confusión. Luego, como si nada hubiera pasado; Ada comenzó a reírse haciendo Leon incómodo y curioso a la vez.  
"Ah Leon, tengo que admitirlo que era un boba por ese lado tuyo; inocente y ingenuo que tanto me gustaba desde Raccoon City. Pero ahora, ya estas un poco mayorcito para eso", dijo Ada sonriendo llevando su mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó algo. León no tuvo tiempo para tratar de adivinar lo que era antes de que él se vio coger algo pequeño con la mano izquierda.  
León mantuvo su arma entrenada en Ada mientras abrió la mano y miró y quedo en estado de shock al encontrar una bola de pintura rosa.  
León se quedó congelado en estado de shock por un momento sintiendo alivio. Al mismo tiempo, se sentía como un idiota por no revisar la herida de Ashley. Pero ahora que había caído en esta trampa. Ada tenía una sonrisa ganadora. Leon apretó los dientes y miró a Ada. Por desgracia para Leon Ada se echó a reír de nuevo.  
"Esto no es divertido Ada!", dijo León, pero antes de que pudiera elaborar fue interrumpido por Ada: "No es así? Nuestra larga y esperada reunión es arruinada porque has tenido un momento de rubio ", dijo Ada mientras cruzo sus brazos y miró hacia el cielo como si estuviera esperando que algo caiga del cielo. Leon miró confundido, viendo Ada de esa manera le hizo sentir incómodo.  
Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y suspiró para sus adentros. Leon sintió abrumado por una docena de diferentes sentimientos casi lo de conducción a un ataque de pánico, lo que lo sorprendió porque no había tenido un ataque de pánico desde que tenía nueve años. Una vez que tomó un par de respiraciones y se calmó. Sus ojos se encontraron con Ada, una vez más sorprendió un poco al ver que ella había estado mirándolo con curiosidad.  
"¿El gato te comió la lengua guapo?", preguntó Ada. Ojos rapaces estudiando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos por cualquier tipo de respuesta.  
"Ada... simplemente, ¿cómo estás viva? Chris me dijo que te mató ", preguntó Leon confuso.

* * *

Leon habia recibido la noticia la semana pasada indicando que Ada Wong estaba muerta. Chris le había escrito en un informe que se había encontrado con Ada en un laboratorio subterráneo BOW escondido en los pantanos de Maryland. Chris llegó a escribir que había peleado contra Ada y luego por un toque de suerte habría logrado dispararle con su Beretta. Leon había exigido de inmediato a ver su cuerpo, pero Chris le dijo que el laboratorio se había autodestruido dejando sólo un cráter humeante.  
León en ese momento sintió una mezcla de sentimientos, pero la mayor fue arrepentimiento; lamentar que nunca pudo hablar con Ada y encontrar una solución a sus sentimientos, pero sabía que nunca tendría esa oportunidad así que el decidió seguir con su vida.

* * *

Leon y Chris nunca habían tenido una buena relación con los años, sobre todo debido a Claire, Chris siempre ha sido un poco sobreprotector cuando se trataba de su hermana y también porque con el paso del tiempo, el nombre de León, junto con Chris se había convertido en los dos más famosos agentes contra el bioterrorismo. Lo que provocó una rivalidad entre él y Chris y la BSAA y la DSO, sin embargo nunca había esperado que Chris le mintiera así.  
_Tenía que haber una razón por tal mentira_ León pensó mientras miraba a Ada que llevaba una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y se echó a reír.  
"¿Es eso lo que te dijo?" Preguntó Ada, de pie delante de Leon y juguetonamente pincho el pecho de León con su dedo índice y sonrió, "algún futuro cuñado que es" "¿cómo puedes esperar confiar en tu futura familia cuando te esconden cosas tan importantes "" hace que te preguntes ¿no? Que más te están escondiendo? Siempre has hablado de que importante es la confianza para ti no? "Dijo Ada con una sonrisa. Ella estaba a punto de continuar cuando fue interrumpida por Leon.  
"Deja de tratar de manipularme Ada, yo no voy a jugar su juego", dijo con firmeza León.  
"Ah Leon, ¿qué te hace pensar que te estoy tratando de manipular?", preguntó Ada mientras cruzaba los brazos.  
"Bueno. Tu historial por uno, y dos, tu siempre has manipulado a la gente para que puedas obtener lo que buscas ", dijo Leon mientras agarraba su arma más fuerte.  
"¿Y si te dijera que no tengo que manipular a nadie más ... al menos por ahora. Dado que lo que busco está de pie justo en frente de mí ", dijo Ada con una sonrisa.  
Leon sintió sus rodillas temblar y su corazón caerse hasta los tobillos, se vio incapaz de responder, pero luego se acordó de España y procedió a armarse sentimentalmente.  
"¿Esperas que me lo crea?" Preguntó León.  
"Tsk! ¿Por qué no? Siempre te has creído lo que te he dicho antes... no veo cómo esto es diferente. La gente siempre quiere creer que están seguros y pueden ignorar los peligros de este mundo y aún así ser capaz de volver a casa para poder comer sus cenas de TV preciosas ", dijo Ada mientras miraba a la ciudad.  
"Pero esta vez Leon no estoy mintiendo, he venido a verte", dijo Ada.  
"Ada ... No te he visto en cuatro años! y ahora esperas que crea que a ti... te dio la gana de darme una visita? "  
"Sí, eso espero exactamente eso Leon. A menos que, por supuesto, necesites sentarte en un inodoro y ponerte tu gorra mágica de sabiduria para pensar por un par de horas, para ver si estoy diciendo la verdad".  
Leon se estremeció visiblemente, pero logró mantener la compostura.  
"Yo no voy a perder esta oportunidad, dime; ¿qué has hecho con la muestra de Las Plagas", preguntó León.  
"¿Sigues enojado de eso? Ay! Que típico hombre, siempre tratando de arruinar el romance, pero supongo que te mereces una respuesta, se lo vendí a Wesker por 6 millones de dólares y antes que digas algo... Me pagó esa miseria para fastidiarme porque yo sin querer estrelle su avión privado el mes anterior ", explicó Ada con una mueca.  
"Maldita sea Ada! Así que los rumores de una cepa más fuerte del parásito de Las Plagas son verdad! Ada cómo pudiste darle eso a Wesker! Él es ... "  
"Ese no es mi problema Leon. Para eso están los chicos buenos como tu. Yo sólo me preocupo por lucir bien como la mujer más mortal del mundo y si me siento caritativa, yo te ayudo de vez en cuando para asegurarme de que no te maten por tu propio afán ", explicó Ada.  
"Mira quien habla, tú eres el que decidió que sería una buena idea colocar vendajes sobre mi uniforme en lugar de hacerlo donde estaba mi herida, como hace la gente normal", dijo León con la esperanza de molestar a Ada.  
"Yo era joven entonces y además todo salió bien al final, ¿no?" Dijo Ada causando que León mirara hacia otro lado y negó con su cabeza.  
"De ninguna manera Ada, si no hubiera sido por Claire que limpio la herida con vodka barato y la vendo adecuadamente, yo probablemente habría muerto de una infección al día siguiente", dijo Leon y trago saliva al ver el cambio de expresión de Ada con sólo mencionar el nombre de su prometida.  
"Ah sí... la pequeña Claire Redfield. La siempre tan jovial activista abrazadora de árboles! "Dijo Ada en un tono sarcástico.  
"Dime Leon ¿alguna vez te has cansado del ella? Estoy seguro de que sí. Cualquier ser humano normal no podría aguantar tanta dulzura de una sola persona. Ella es como un personaje de Disney atrapado en el mundo real ".  
"Te equivocas Ada. Claire es mucho más que eso ", dijo León, una vez más la defensa de Claire, eso molesto a Ada.  
"Supongo que tienes razón Leon, Claire es más que eso verdad… ella es también un gran dolor en el culo", dijo Ada con la esperanza de molestar a Leon.  
"En Raccoon City ella tomó el papel de una ambulancia andante tratando de encontrar y rescatar a cualquier sobreviviente", dijo Ada.  
"Yo hice lo mismo", respondió León.  
"Es cierto, pero tú nunca creaste una vacuna para una pequeña niña salvándole la vida, sólo para abandonarla dos semanas después", dijo Ada y mientras miraba como los ojos de Leon ardían como fuego y la fuerza con la que el apretó su arma. Ahí supo que había golpeado su marca.  
"La has debido odiar por eso verdad? O estoy equivocada? Dime Leon", dijo Ada, mientras comenzó a caminar alrededor de León con una sonrisa ganadora en la cara.  
¿Cómo te atreves ... León no pudo evitar la ira que comenzó a brotar dentro de él mientras observaba Ada deleitándose ante la vista de él. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo y aunque hayan sido muchos años atrás, ella tenía razón.

* * *

Ya que en 1998 él quería que Claire se quedara con él y Sherry y poner fin a Umbrella juntos, Claire dijo que si en un principio. Pero entonces se encontraron con David Trapp y Rebecca, pero después de Utah algo parecía haber cambiado en ella y estaba decidida a encontrar a su hermano. Leon sabiendo que estaba luchando una batalla perdida; cedió y animó Claire a encontrar a Chris.  
Claire se fue el día siguiente y León se quedó solo, después se puso a manejar su coche robado para ir a recoger a Sherry de la casa de su tía. Por desgracia, mientras salía del coche se encontró rodeado por un pequeño ejército apuntando armas a él desde por todas direcciones.  
Leon se rindió y se encontró a bordo de un helicóptero Blackhawk esposado y con los ojos vendados, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que se encontró en el interior de una sala de interrogatorio, como la voz de un locutor habló con él.  
"Tenemos la autoridad para hacer lo que queramos con ustedes... tú y esa niña" habló la voz.  
"Déjala fuera de esto. Ella es inocente ".  
"Una inocente que lleva el anticuerpo G" Los ojos de León se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que sabían lo que pasó con Sherry, sintiendo la desesperación que sentía… Leon se colapsó en su silla derrotado hasta que la voz habló de nuevo.  
"No te preocupes, estamos teniendo buen cuidado de ella, el punto es... tienes la experiencia que estamos buscando, así que si quieres que esto termine pacíficamente en realidad sólo tienes una opción... trabaja por nosotros."  
Y eso fue todo... el pertenecía al gobierno a partir desde ese momento, un juguete caro con experiencia, pero un juguete igual. El hombre que lo contrató un Adam Benford, había sido bueno con él, incluso después de que Leon arruinó su primera misión con el gobierno. En lugar de ser acusado de traición a la patria pasó una semana aislado en una celda, lo que era bueno para Leon ya que sólo quería que lo dejaran solo.

* * *

Leon parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que había quedado distraido en el carril de la memoria, mientras que Ada lo miró con una mirada que todo lo sabe. _Si ella hubiera querido atacarme lo_ _habría hecho ya_... Leon suspiró y bajó el arma haciendo que Ada sonriera y haga clic con sus tacos como si ella estuviera proclamando la victoria.  
"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Ada? ¿Cuál es su ángulo? "Ada no dijo nada durante un rato. Despues ella levantó la ceja derecha y habló.  
"Como dije Leon, vine a verte y... bueno, tal vez tratar de mostrarte el camino correcto y hablarte acerca de esta boda... Leon no eres el tipo de hombre que se casa, disfrutas de tu trabajo demasiado para transformarte en el marido de alguien."  
"Ada. ¿Qué te hace pensar, que sabes algo de mí? Apenas nos conocemos el uno al otro "" cada vez que siento que finalmente he conseguido olvidarme de mis sentimientos, te presentas cada cinco años para joder con mi mente. "  
Ada hizo una mueca y miró a León. Se cruzó de brazos y caminó alrededor del techo del edicio hasta que una luz brillante en el cielo oscuro llamó su atención. Ada sonrió y señaló con el dedo a él.  
"Bueno, ahora... parece que tenemos un peeping tom", dijo Ada.  
"Saluda a Wesker Leon" Leon miro a la luz y negó con la cabeza.  
"Eso no es posible Ada. No hay manera de que Wesker tenga acceso a satélites, eso es propiedad del gobierno de los Estados Unidos. "  
"¿Y quién crees que le da ese tipo de acceso Leon? Wesker tiene amigos en las altos puestos al igual que tú y yo apuesto "Ada vio la luz hasta que se fue y luego sonrió. "Eres un hombre con suerte Leon, él no va a venir, porque tengo un" amigo "que va a hacerle una visita pronto y será una fiesta de bienvenida que me hara sonreír como la niña buena que soy."  
"¿De qué estás hablando Ada?" Leon preguntó confundido.  
"Nada de que tengas que preocuparte guapo, esto estará acabado antes que te des cuenta. Justo como cuando perdiste tu virginidad, pobre la de tu novia… ", dijo Ada con una sonrisa, pero luego se puso seria", por cierto, supongo que debería decirte esto; así no pensaras que soy una sádica vampira chupa chicos lindos. Wesker tiene cámaras en tu apartamento para ver cada uno de tus movimientos, así como a los otros "sobrevivientes" Leon sintió que le secaba la garganta y el aumento de su ritmo cardíaco. Él entrecerró los ojos y le preguntó. "¿Quién los puso allí?" Ada miró con mirada indiferente y encogió sus hombros.  
"Lo hice yo Leon quien más? Sé dónde todo el mundo vive, incluso hasta ese borracho Oliveira, Wesker los está espiando también" "tienes una cámara pequeña en el conducto de ventilación por encima de tu cocina y uno en el árbol afuera de tu complejo de apartamentos. Las puedes sacr si quieres, te doy permiso guapo", dijo Ada.  
"Además, antes de que digas algo más, no yo no he estado en tu apartamento en años. Porque si yo hubiera estado ahí recientemente, hubiera dejado un pequeño regalo bonito para tu prometida", dijo Ada.  
"Eso no es divertido Ada no hagas bromas."  
"Oh, pero no hay nada de bromas cuando se habla de una mamba negra, pero ya sabes que mas podría hacer? Podría grabarlo con mi móvil y enviarlo a los vídeos caseros más divertidos de América. Eso sería muy chistoso, una Claire envenenada se retorciéndose en la alfombra tratando de pedir ayuda... "  
"¡Basta!" Gritó Leon "si alguna vez pones una mano..."  
"Relax Leon solo estoy jodiendo contigo. Lamentablemente tuve que prometer a mi amigo, que no iba a poner una mano sobre Claire... ya pesar de lo que tú crees, yo cumplo mis promesas".  
"¿Qué amigo? ¿De qué estás hablando? ", Preguntó León.  
"Lo siento, pero eso es por encima de tu grado de pago Leon. Hay demasiado en juego para que te diga todo, no es que no confíe en ti. La verdad es que no confío en nadie ".  
"Debe ser muy solitario vivir así entonces, no poder confiar en alguien y no tener a alguien que te cuide la espalda."  
"En realidad no. Si me preguntas, tener un compañero sólo hace que sea más fácil conseguir ser apuñalado por la espalda ", explicó Ada con un tono cínico, hasta que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
"A menos que... Yo te tenga a ti como compañero Leon. Eso sería muy diferente... Sólo imaginar. Tú y yo de viaje por todo el mundo, podríamos hacer el amor toda la noche en París, tomar el desayuno en Mónaco y bailar toda la noche en Alemania. Tu podrías finalmente ser pagado el dinero que mereces y no trates de actuar como si tuvieras plata Leon. He estado en tu departamento "  
"Nunca voy a trabajar para Wesker, Ada", respondió Leon; sus ojos azules parecían que podrían cortar el acero. Ada por un segundo se sintió incómoda, hasta que dominó sus emociones y ignoró su mirada.  
"¿Quién dice que tienes que trabajar por él? A partir de mañana yo voy a ser una mujer libre. Bueno... no del todo gratis, pero ... me quedo con lo que puedo conseguir. Al menos puedo conseguir un borrón y una nueva vida ".  
"Ada estás en la lista de los más buscados por el FBI por actos de bioterrorismo. No hay borrón y una vida nueva para ti ", explicó Leon pero Ada simplemente se rio.  
"Ya no estoy en la lista esa ya León, como he dicho, yo tengo amigos en altos puestos, y si no me crees. Revisa tu teléfono "Leon miró Ada y metió la mano en el bolsillo. Leon maldijo interiormente recordando que había dejado caer el teléfono fuera de la sala de cine. Leon conocía los protocolos de la DSO y lo que iba a suceder. La noticia del ataque a Ashley debe haber alcanzado Hunnigan y estaba seguro de que ella debe estar tratado de llamarlo a él, ahora era una cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella envié a los agentes DSO más cercanos como refuerzos.  
León miró a Ada y suspiró, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. León no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. El tiempo se acababa y él no se lo había preguntado las preguntas que ardían en su mente. Pero tal vez pueda probar.  
"Ada".  
"Sí León?"  
"Vamos a hablar. No me refiero a lo que estamos haciendo ahora, por qué no podemos hablar de cosas normales, como la gente normal? "  
"Porque no somos gente normal Leon, además. Las personas normales son tan aburridos. Pero sabes lo que es aún peor? La gente casada! Con solo pasar cinco minutos con ellos y ya quieres dispararte en la cabeza! Es eso lo que quieres? Convertirte en una fuente de aburrimiento para todos tus amigos? Si me preguntas, diría que estás loco, pero eso es sólo mi humilde opinión. Pero si quieres hablar Supongo que podríamos hacerlo, siempre y cuando no me preguntes cualquier información clasificada "Ada miró Leon ansiosa por una respuesta.  
"Vale" _Tengo que ser rápido, antes de que la policía y la DSO vengan y logren espantarla_. Él respiró hondo y empezó.  
"¿Qué hiciste en tu última misión", preguntó Leon y Ada respondió con una sonrisa.  
"Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de mi misiones León. Pídeme otra cosa ".  
"Muy bien, ¿qué has estado haciendo desde su última misión?" Ada rió entre dientes y se pasó la mano por su pelo negro.  
"Me casé"  
"¿Qué?", Preguntó Leon sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos.  
Ada buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un anillo: incrustado en él estaba el diamante más grande que Leon había había visto en su vida. "Podría comprar un pequeño país con esta hermosura", dijo Ada "tal vez llamarlo Adakistan" Ada sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras Leon parecía confundido.  
"¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de Yuri Ibragimov León?"  
"El magnate petrolero ruso? Sí, he oído hablar de él, el hombre que quería construir un Hummer con asientos hechos de testículos de ballenas ¿verdad? "  
"Ese no fue su mejor momento, es verdad. Pero debo admitir que más que compensó por eso cuando se casó con la graciosa e increíblemente hermosa Yuriko Cho de Japón", dijo Ada con un falso acento japonés.  
"No sabía que hablabas japonés", dijo León.  
"¿Cómo, se supone que voy a conseguir comer un sushi decente sin hablar japonés Leon? Lamentablemente mi acento es un problema. Afortunadamente Yuri nunca había estado en Japón y pude engañarlo. Lamentablemente hubo un accidente en el mar durante la luna de miel de "Yuriko se convirtió en una viuda. Muy triste historia ¿no crees León? "  
"Creo que ella es una viuda de negra ", dijo León.  
"Que malo que eres Leon, ella debe tener el corazón roto"  
Leon resopló y sacudió la cabeza "Si claro me imagino. Me pregunto qué va a hacer Yuriko con el dinero de los diamantes. No existen suficientes bolsos Armani", dijo León.  
"Tienes razón guapo. Voy a tener que comprar unos zapatos lindos también. Tal vez vaya a comprar algo para Excella también... sí! Eso suena perfecto, un bolso rojo Armani con ratas muertas en su interior. Sí, sería el regalo perfecto para esa perra ", dijo Ada. El resentimiento en su voz era muy clara y León sonrió.  
"Tú haces amigos donde vayas ¿eh?" Ada entrecerró los ojos Leon pero la sonrisa se arrastraba en sus características también.  
"¿Quién es esta Excella de todos modos?" Preguntó León.  
"Una zorra Italiana, que sigue Wesker donde quiera que vaya como un perrito y piensa que va a ser la reina del mundo", dijo Ada.  
"Suenas casi celosa", respondió León confuso y Ada rió.  
"Ese será el día que te pida que me pegues un tiro", dijo Ada quien se quedó pensativa por un segundo luego preguntó.  
"Como yo respondí a tus preguntas es justo que te haga una pregunta tambien" Ada frunció los labios y luego preguntó "realmente vas a seguir con esta boda?"  
"Si", respondió León.  
"¿Por qué?"  
"Es simple. Porque me encanta estar con Claire "León miró a Ada. Ella guardó silencio mientras ella parecía estar estudiándolo y luego sonrió.  
"Y a mí me encanta la moda, mi Ferrari y las mariposas, pero eso no significa que me voy a casar con ellas. Ahora quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas por qué supuestamente amas a esa molestosa niña ", respondió Ada mientras ella se acercaba a Leon. Estaba cerca, tan cerca que podía oler su perfume, que olía a rosas y algo que él no podía poner un dedo, de alguna manera se sentía familiar. Leon tragó saliva y respondió.  
"Después de Raccoon City estaba herido, no sólo físicamente, pero sentimentalmente tambien, tuve el peor caso de culpa del sobreviviente que el jefe de psicología de la CIA había visto en toda su carrera y eso es decir algo", dijo León con una sonrisa en su cara, luego se puso serio y continuó, "Pensé que habías muerto esa noche, peor que te había matado cuando me distraí y te había obligando a que me ayudes. Escape esa mañana con Claire y Sherry sintiendo cenizas en mi boca y mi palpitante hombro que quemaba como el infierno, gracias a Claire que logró limpiar la herida, aguante hasta que nos encontramos con Rebecca y su grupo. Claire siempre estuvo a mi lado y yo pensaba en ella como una gran amiga pero luego paso Utah y las cosas cambiaron. Durante la huida del planeta fue cuando empecé a darme cuenta de que me sentía atraído por Claire, mis sentimientos crecieron cada día que pasamos juntos ".  
"Luego se fue a buscar a su hermano", dijo Ada interrumpiéndolo.  
"Sí y tengo que admitir que estaba enojado durante ese timepo sobre todo después que fui arrestado por el gobierno"  
"Comencé a trabajar para el gobierno por Sherry y su bienestar, días se volvieron en semanas, pero luego recibí un correo electrónico de Claire me dijo que estaba atrapada y que necesitaba mi ayuda. Justo a tiempo para mi primera misión con el gobierno. Yo tenía que tomar un avión con destino a las costas europeas para rescatar mi amigo Ark Thomson y las pruebas que el consiguió contra Umbrella. En vez de hacer eso secuestre mi avión y volé hacia Francia. Logre eludir a los Gendarmes lo suficiente para poder hacer contacto con el hermano de Claire Chris. El Partió inmediatamente y yo le dije que iba ir con él, pero me lo prohibió, así que fui a la isla Sheena a recoger a Ark quien vino con dos niños. Cuando regresé a los Estados Unidos fui arrestado y puesto en confinamiento solitario. Me dijeron que había causado un incidente internacional por aterrizar un avión de la CIA en Francia sin ninguna autorización y me amenazaron que me dejarían en la cárcel para siempre pero eso era mentira. Cuando me liberaron me suspendieron por una semana. Usé ese tiempo para ver a Claire. Cuando la vi ella estaba con su hermano y los restos de los STARS, parecía cambiada, algo le había pasado a ella y ella se negó a hablar de ello. Al día siguiente tuvimos una gran pelea por lo que pasó con Sherry y no nos hablamos el uno al otro durante un año. Seguí trabajando con el gobierno y Claire me invitó a su graduación de la universidad.  
Con el tiempo tuve la oportunidad de recuperar la confianza de mi agencia y logre conseguir vistas para ver a Sherry, Claire se alegró mucho y visitamos a Sherry juntos.  
"Si, eso es agradable Leon pero lo que me interesa es, cómo llegó a ser tú novia. No quiero saber cómo vas a escribir tus memorias ", dijo Ada mientras cruzaba los brazos.  
"Está bien... el mes pasado vino a visitarme en el hospital donde estaba recibiendo tratamiento después de una misión en España. Ella me dijo que había tenido una epifanía, algo acerca de la vivir sin remordimientos y confesó sus sentimientos hacia mí" León se dio cuenta que Ada parecía tensa, a pesar de que sabía que Ada era la mejor actriz del mundo, él se las había arreglado para detectar un cambio sutil en su idioma corporal. Ada parecía haberse notado también. Ella apartó su mirada y se concentró en las luces de la ciudad hasta que estuviera lista, entonces sus ojos estaban fijos en León, una vez más.  
"Bueno, ¿qué pasó después?"  
"Le dije a Claire la verdad, yo le dije que tenía sentimientos por ella desde nuestro escape del planeta y de que me encantaría llevarla a cenar."  
"Decidiste casarte con ella después de una sola cita?", preguntó Ada con incredulidad.  
"No ella y yo Salimos durante un par de semanas antes de le hice la pregunta. Además Ada Conozco Claire durante toda una década, ella y yo hemos escapado el infierno juntos, no una sino dos veces, y eso crea un gran vínculo que no se rompe fácilmente. Pero la razón por la que amo es simple: Todas mis socios a través de mi carrera me han traicionado de una manera u otra, todos, excepto Claire. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no me importa que pase en el futuro siempre y cuando la tenga a mi lado "León miró a Ada que parecía estar tomando tranquilamente toda la información. Ella parecía tratar de evitar su mirada. Ada se acercó al borde del edificio y comenzó a contemplar la vista de la ciudad. Leon no sabía qué hacer, León trató de relajar su cuerpo y quizá estirar sus brazos hasta que la voz de Ada le sobresaltó.  
"¿Y yo qué? ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mí? "Preguntó Ada su voz casi un susurro. Leon se sentía nervioso, el se dio cuenta que en realidad él nunca había hablado de sus sentimientos por Ada a nadie, a excepción de un camarero o dos cuando estaba borracho. La CIA le había preguntado al respecto, pero toda esa información era clasificada, de alguna manera él también se dio cuenta de que no había mencionado sus sentimientos en España y tal vez Ada no tenía ni idea acerca de lo que sentía por ella.  
"Te amé", dijo León. Ada se volvió hacia él, sus ojos estaban fijos en una mezcla de confusión y rabia. León se dio cuenta de que este era el momento. Él respiró hondo y empezó.  
"¿Sabías que hay un muro conmemorativo afuera de las ruinas de Raccoon City? Todos los nombres de las personas que murieron allí están escritos en él, lo recuerdo muy bien porque yo escribí tu nombre en él. Pensé que habías muerto y yo prometí que nadie más iba a morir. Por supuesto, ahora después de tantos años me doy cuenta de lo ingenuo y estúpido que era esa promesa, pero yo creía en ella. Con los años recibí Intel de diferentes fuentes que una mujer con tu descripción fue vista en la compañía y en la cama de Albert Wesker. Me negué a creer eso, por supuesto hasta que te vi en España "  
"Ada ¿por qué nunca te pusiste en contacto conmigo? Tuviste seis años! Podrías haberme contactado y tal vez las cosas serían diferentes... "  
"Pensé en ello, muchas veces Leon, no tienes ni idea de cuántas veces pensé en llamarte, pero yo estaba trabajando para Wesker y tú y yo somos ..."  
"Eso no es excusa Ada. Si realmente sentías algo por mí; Wesker no nos hubiera detenido, yo… Yo hubiera luchado por nosotros! Con cada onza de mi ser! "Gritó Leon con una sensación de enojo que disparan a través de su ser.  
"Ahora me doy cuenta de que yo era igual que John" las palabras escaparon antes de que pudiera corregirse, miró a Ada y no vio la emoción.  
"Me sorprende que recuerdes a John, casi nadie se acuerda de el"  
"Escribí su nombre junto con el tuyo en la pared, yo quería presentar mis respetos a un buen hombre."  
"Era", dijo Ada. Su voz mezclada con tristeza. Esto sorprendió a Leon desde Ada era una maestra en ocultar sus emociones.  
"Gracias por recordarlo Leon, tal vez yo lo vaya a visitar algún día", dijo Ada cuando ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
"Siento que debo decir esto antes que nada más sea dicho, Leon no eras como John. Él era bueno conmigo, pero era un trabajo, tú nunca lo fuiste. Tú... tú fuiste... inesperado, nunca he experimentado nada parecido, lo que sentí en Raccoon City Leon. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me has cambiado! Yo... "  
León estaba sorprendido. Ni en un millón de años había esperado que Ada lograría abrirse a él de tal manera. Estaba a punto de decir algo importante para él, cuando un ruido repentino le hizo dar la vuelta. Leon suspiró mientras el sonido de las sirenas que se acercan arruinó su oportunidad. León vio como Ada volvió a su antiguo ser con el clic de sus tacones y una burla.  
"Bueno guapo. Parece que es hora de que me vaya, ahora espero mi invitación para la boda en el correo el lunes "Leon miro a Ada estupefacto sin saber que decir. Ella mostró su gancho de ataque y le guiñó con un ojo.  
"Yo ni siquiera tengo tu dirección y Claire armaría un escándalo si te aparecieras en la boda", respondió León.  
"Exactamente", sonrió Ada. "No importa realmente si no me llega una invitación, siempre quise chocar una boda", dijo Ada con una sonrisa.  
Leon entrecerró los ojos y respondió: "Ada si crees que voy a dejar que..." El sonido de las sirenas estaban muy cerca, pero un ruido repentino interrumpió a León. Era el sonido de pasos en la escalera metalica. Ada parecía haberlo notado también, mientras cogía su arma. Hubo un destello de cabello castaño y León corrió y se puso en medio de dos asesinos experimentados.  
León miró a Ada y casi se estremeció. Sus ojos marrones se fijaron con la intención de matar; Leon sabía que esto iba a ser una masacre si no hacía algo así que se volvió hacia al otro tirador. Él ejerció una pistola Glock 19 y tenía el pelo castaño y corto y vestía un traje negro. Parecía como cualquier otro agente DSO todos a excepción de su corbata de piano.  
"Ark! Retira tu pistola sólo estamos hablando! "Gritó Leon esperando que su amigo lo entendería.  
"Leon qué diablos está pasando?! ¿Y por qué hablas con ella? Le disparo a la hija del presidente! "Gritó Ark.  
"¡Sí! Pero ella le disparó Ashley con una bola de pintura! Ella está bien probablemente sólo un poco lastimada ", explicó Leon cuando Ada le llamo.  
"¿Conoces a este payaso León", preguntó Ada. León volvió a mirar a Ark y luego se volvió hacia Ada.  
"Sí. Él es mi mejor amiga Ada ", dijo Leon mientras observaba Ada quien parpadeó y se dirigio a él con una mirada de confusión en sus ojos, Leon asintió y Ada bajó la pistola haciendo que Leon suspirara de alivio.  
Ark sin embargo no bajó su arma y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos. León trató que Ark bajara su arma cuando sintió que Ada le tocaba el hombro y susurro a su oído.  
"Te veré en la boda Leon, trata de no hacer nada estúpido hasta entonces" Leon volvió hacia Ada y vio que ella en una fracción de un segundo estaba en el borde del edificio.  
" estás bajo arresto Ada Wong. Si ese es su nombre real ", dijo Ark quien se acercaba cada vez más.  
"Me temo que no puedo hacerlo señor oficial. Lo que pasa es que dejé la puerta de la nevera abierta y usted sabe lo que hace eso al medio ambiente ", dijo Ada con un encogimiento de hombros.  
"Mueve un músculo y yo te llenare de huecos!"  
"Chicos" suspiró Ada "no se puede vivir con ellos y tampoco se puede vivir sin ellos", dijo Ada cuando ella dio un paso atrás.  
Los ojos de Leon crecieron tan grandes como platos cuando Ada le guiñó con un ojo y saltó del edificio desapareciendo en la oscuridad de abajo.  
"ADA!" Gritó Leon, la imagen de su caída todos los años repitiéndose en su mente como un disco rayado. Leon no se dio cuenta que estaba empapado en sudor hasta que sintió a Ark apoyando su mano sobre su hombro.  
"¿Estás bien León?" Preguntó Ark Esa es una buena pregunta admitió Leon.  
"Yo no estoy seguro amigo. Pero de alguna manera me siento como un gran peso a sido removido de encima de mis hombros "Ark miró al precipicio en que Ada había saltado, estaba completamente oscuro abajo después miro a León.  
"Se ha ido Ark dudo que vayamos a oír algo de ella por un buen tiempo" Ark asintió y ambos hombres comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras. La policía comenzó a inundar la zona, pero León y Ark brillaron sus placas y se les permitió caminar. León tomó su teléfono que estaba en el piso y vio que tenía 37 llamadas perdidas. Haciendo una mueca se volvió a mirar a Ark.  
"La mayoría son de Hunnigan… debe estar que echa fumo", dijo León mirando a su teléfono.  
"No tienes ni idea amigo cuando la vi en el comunicador estaba tan enojada que su cara parecía un tomate. Pensé que iba a poner un huevo "Ark se rio pero luego se volvió serio.  
"Eso me recuerda, me dijo que tienes que presentarte en la oficina de Hunter en cuanto llegues al trabajo mañana. Apuesto a que van a estar allí los dos, así que formaran un equipo con sus bombardearte con preguntas ".  
"Supongo Ark", dijo Leon mientras los dos caminaban hacia su coche.  
"Escucha Ark Creo que voy a necesitar el apartamento para mí esta noche, puede que vos y Cody van a tener que alojarse en un hotel esta noche. Ahora tengo que ver a Ashley y luego me iré a casa y para tratarle de explicarle a Claire lo que pasó hoy "  
"Ya veo... si está bien amigo buena suerte ojala Claire no te mate. Nos vemos en la oficina mañana! ", Dijo Ark mientras se dirigía a su propio coche.  
Con eso Leon entro a su coche y comenzó a practicar lo que le diría a Claire.

* * *

La habitación del hospital estaba fría y el calentador portátil que tenía a su lado, no podía mantenerla caliente. Pero había una cosa que tal vez podría darle calor, su propia furia.  
Ashley agarró la sábana de la cama con tanta fuerza que casi dolía, ella presiono sus dientes. Todo esto era su maldita culpa! "No me importa que es una asesina entrenada. La próxima vez que vea a Ada le voy a patear en el utero! "Gritó Ashley mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su cara.  
Ella ya estaba extrañando a Leon quien ya se había retirado hace quince minutos. Él había venido a verla y para explicarle lo que había sucedido. Cuando Leon le dijo que había sido utilizada como cebo para atraer a Leon a Ada había estado furiosa. Incluso Leon parecía sorprendido por el enojo de Ashley. Leon se fue diciendo que tenía que ir a casa a ver a Claire y que él seguramente sería relevado de sus funciones como guardaespaldas, al menos por el momento. Ashley había vivido en la casa blanca lo suficiente para saber que el servicio secreto llevaría a cabo una investigación sobre este incidente y que iban a interrogar a Leon.  
_No es justo_ ella pensaba. _Leon nunca me pondría en peligro, todo es culpa de Ada_ y ahora ella estaba atascada con el reemplazo de Leon: Lott Thompson.  
El hijo adoptivo de Ark siempre había sido amable con ella, pero él no era Leon. Había terminado recientemente su entrenamiento y esta era su primer misión. Ashley había expresado su preocupación a León, pero él le dijo que se habían entrenado a Lott bajo su supervisión y la de Ark y que no podía estar en mejores manos. Ella no estuvo de acuerdo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.  
"No te preocupes Ashley", dijo Leon "Lott es un sobreviviente, que sobrevivió al brote en la isla Sheena sólo con solo un bate de béisbol junto con su hermanita Estoy seguro de que él puede protegerte."  
Ahora León se había ido y Ashley se quedó sola en su habitación, con excepción de Lott que estaba de pie afuera de su puerta.  
"Lott" Ashley lo llamo con voz baja y fue respondida con silencio que Ashley se enojara.  
"LOTT!" Gritó Ashley. Esto hizo que la puerta se abra de manera rápida y Lott entró apuntando su arma, el miró a todas partes, y cuando sus ojos entrenados no detectaron ninguna amenaza. Lott se acercó a Ashley. Desafortunadamente sus ojos entrenados de agente secreto no pudieron detectar el gran cable que estaba delante de él, y él se tropezó y cayó de frente en el suelo.  
"Estoy muerta", susurro Ashley, dijo ella mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz y trató de controlar su temperamento.  
Lott se puso de pie como si su cuerpo estaba hecho de resortes puso su mano delante de su nariz y comenzó a frotarlo.  
"Sí?", le preguntó.  
"Te he llamado antes, ¿por qué no veniste la primera vez?" Preguntó Ashley.  
"Oh, yo estaba escuchando a Queen en mi I-Pod señorita" respondió Lott.  
"Queen?", preguntó Ashley.  
"Si usted sabe la banda favorita de Claire, ella me prestó sus CDs, ¿alguna la haz conocido? ella es muy guay "  
"No quiero hablar de Claire Redfield", gruño Ashley entrecerrando los ojos.  
"Oh, ¿de qué le gustaría hablar señorita?" Preguntó Lott.  
"Tengo hambre ¿me puedes traer un butterfinger, por favor?"  
"Ok... sin duda! Yo llamare a alguien en la radio y lo conseguirán para usted en cuanto antes señorita"  
"No Lott. Tengo hambre ahora por favor ve a comprarme uno si?" Lott la miró confundido.  
"Usted sabe que yo no puedo hacer eso señorita, tengo que protegerla a usted"  
"Entonces dame tu arma, yo voy a protegerme hasta que vuelvas", respondió Ashley minetras ella se cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en la cama.  
"¿Alguna vez has disparado un arma señorita?"  
"No, pero he visto un montón de vídeos en Youtube" respondió Ashley. "Esa es una Glock 19 ¿no? No tiene un seguro todo lo que tengo que hacer es apuntar y disparar ¿no? "  
"Hay mucho más que solo apuntar una pistola y disparar señorita, usted tiene que apuntar a sus objetivos y tener cuidado con su munición. Además no puedo dejar que usted use mi arma, tío Leon digo el agente Kennedy cortaría mi cabeza "  
"Está bien", se quejó Ashley "por lo menos dame algo menos letal Lott!"  
Lott se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza su pelo castaño le recordaba a León, pero eso la hacia sentirse deprimida.  
Lott sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo colocó en sus manos. Ashley miró y vio una lata de Mace.  
"Esto no es un juguete señorita. Esto arde como el infierno. Le da la vuelta el seguro con el pulgar después aprestas el botón. ¿Entiende? ", Lott le preguntó y Ashley asintió.  
"Estaré de vuelta en un minuto señorita por favor, no haga nada estúpido", dijo Lott al salir. Ashley miró a la puerta y se consideró escaparse. _Sería tan fácil_...-pensó-. Ashley se levantó y se acercó a un espejo y miró dentro de su bata de hospital. El moretón morado que le saludó parecía peor que antes, la bola de pintura le ha impactado justo en el pecho, pero aparte de la contusión todo estaba perfectamente bien. Ashley suspiró y volvió a su cama se relajó contra el colchón y miró al techo. Había mucho trabajo que hacer y tenía asuntos pendientes con Ada. Una vez más, Ashley sonrió y comenzó a trazar su plan.

* * *

La ducha no relajó a Ada tanto como ella había deseado. Los acontecimientos de su reencuentro con Leon todavía plagaban su mente, ella estaba tan distraída que casi se olvidó de la mujer que se burlaba de ella a través de su PDA.  
"Ja, Ja, eso está fuera de la cuestión Ada querida. Deberías saber las consecuencias por abandonar una misión, solo para ir a buscar a un pobre perro don nadie, ", dijo la mujer con un acento muy marcado. Ada se ajustó la bata roja y miró a la mujer.  
"Lo siento Excella, pero como le dije a Albert tenía otra misión en fila"  
"Hmm esa es tu culpa entonces. Mi Albert te estaba esperando. Me pregunto, ¿qué hará cuando logre ponerte las manos encima? Especialmente una vez que consiga dominar Uroboros. Voy a ser parte de su nuevo mundo, me pregunto si se puede decir lo mismo de ti Hmm? "Excella levantó la ceja izquierda en espera de una respuesta.  
"Siento decepcionarte, pero creo que estoy mejor sola a partir de ahora, aunque Excella, dile a Wesker que nuestro tiempo juntos Ha sido divertido", dijo Ada con sonrisa. Excella parecía que estaba a punto de explotar, pero luego sonrió.  
"Ve a hacer lo que quieras, no es mi problema. Pero recuerda esto querida, no hay segundas oportunidades con Albert Wesker "Ada rió y se burló.  
"Oh, yo sé Excella yo lo sé, nadie conoce a Wesker como yo. Es por eso que te estoy hablando a ti, dime dónde está Albert ahora? "  
"Hmm se está reuniendo con Irving ahora incluso se llevó a esa muñeca andante ¿qué le dice? Ah sí Jill. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? "  
"Bueno. Ahora Excella Espero que sepas que tú nunca me has caído bien, pero por alguna razón me siento como debo advertirte: yo si fuera tu empacaría mis cosas y desaparecería tan pronto como sea posible, la BSAA viene a Kijuju y no va a acabar bien "a estas palabras Excella se echó a reír.  
"Sé eso Ada querida. Wesker lo sabe también que por eso se ocupará de ellos muy pronto "  
"Excella el solo te esta usando, él ..."  
"Por supuesto que me esta usando. Soy una magnífica mujer de negocios y soy hermosa. Yo soy su asesor suyo de mayor confianza y un día voy a gobernar a su lado "Ada conociendo la verdad se burló de la estupidez de ese pensamiento.  
"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó Excella.  
"Nada solo mándame el resto de mi pago a mi cuenta" Excella simplemente gruñó y después de unos segundos una señal acústica alertó a Ada que se habían realizado la transferencia.  
"Bueno, yo iba a mentir y decir que ha sido muy divertido per ..." El discurso de Excella fue interrumpido por Ada.  
"No, no ha sido divertido lo sé pero ahora escúchame tonta!" Ada gritó mientras señalaba a una Excella aturdida "Tu debes comenzar a alejarte lo más lejos que puedas posible de ese monstruo. Él te va a matar. Él mata todo lo que toca", dijo Ada. Excella la miró durante un par de segundos y luego gruñó y puso fin a la conversación.  
Ada sintió una como migraña comienza a hacer notar su presencia en su cabeza y suspiró.  
"Esta es la razón por la que odio la costa este". Demasiado drama! Mirando alrededor de su pent-house hizo una nota mental de visitar el bar de su hotel y tal vez las conseguirse un juguete apropiado para jugar después. Pero ahora llegó el momento en la que una chica de mimarse así sola.  
Cogió el peine y comenzó a peinarse cuando un artefacto de luz hizo un pitido que le llamó la atención. Ella había especificado cuando consiguió su suite que ella no quería que le molesten, por eso ella optó por la suite más cara. La casa de Isis llamaban a la suite, Ada acababa de ver como su habitación tenía muchos lujos. Una piscina, un jacuzzi y una pista de tenis, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Ada fue que la habitación tenía una sola entrada y que era a través de un ascensor de cristal. Lo cual era perfecto para ella.  
Ella rápidamente empacó sus cosas y sonrió _Siempre es una buena cosa para viajar con poco_ _peso_, pensó. Ada tomó su arma y jalo el martillo con su dedo gordo y colocó la pistola en la cama. _Mi detector de movimiento se activó hace 4 segundos, lo que significa que tengo más de 4_ _segundos antes de que lleguen._ Ada se quitó la bata y se puso la toalla con la que se dio una ducha y se sacudió el cabello.  
La puerta del ascensor se abrió con una granada y Ada miró hacia otro lado y ella se tapó los oídos.  
BOOM!  
_Que típicos amateurs… una Flashbang_ pensó Ada.

Cuatro hombres armados con las palabras SWAT en sus chalecos aparecieron con carabinas M4 con modificaciones y máscaras tácticas. Ellos apuntaron con sus armas a Ada.  
"Manos sobre la cabeza ahora!"  
Ada sonrió y fingió levantar las manos mientras lentamente la toalla se cayó de su cuerpo dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo.  
Los oficiales de SWAT se detuvieron en seco. Ada sonrió al sentir las miradas de los hombres sobre todo su cuerpo.  
"Lo siento chicos, pero ustedes deberían haber golpeado la puerta. Yo no tomo amablemente a los visitantes no deseados, incluso si son chicos lindos ", dijo Ada como ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió.  
Fue entonces cuando los oficiales de SWAT notaron algo parpadeante junto a ellos.  
"Mierda", uno de ellos gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
BOOM la Flashbang se disparó.  
"A mí me gustan los flashes también pero los míos son más sexis " dijo Ada mientras levantaba su pistola y disparo. Ella disparó dos veces en cada uno de ellos. Doble toque que era una técnica que había aprendido de un ex veterano de la SAS llamado Bill. Él había entrenado durante dos semanas y las lecciones que había aprendido ahora se estaban volviendo muy útiles.  
Los cuatro oficiales de SWAT cayeron al piso. Por los gemidos que oyó al menos dos de ellos todavía estaban vivos, pero que no le importaba a ella. Ada se vistió con su bata y colocó sus artículos más valiosos incluyendo su bolso en su equipaje de mano. El resto se quedaron en su gran maleta, sintiéndose rencorosa; Ada colocó una granada de fuego en el interior y la manipuló para que pudiera explotar el momento en que alguien la abriera.  
Ada colocó sus municiones en uno de sus bolsillos y salió por el balcón. Con una mano en la pistola y el otro sosteniendo su gancho al lado llevaba una correa sobre sus hombros que se conecta a su equipaje de mano. Mientras salía de la habitación fue cegada por la luz de un helicóptero que estaba por encima de su cabeza. Más miembros del equipo SWAT se comenzaron a descender través de las cuerdas. Ada los vio antes de que ella, lo que le dio la ventaja de unos pocos segundos.  
Ada apuntó su arma hacia ellos, los equipos SWAT apuntaron sus armas también. Ella tenía un segundo de ventaja, así que hizo lo que era la cosa más fácil de hacer. Ella engañó.  
Ada volteo su pistola hacia un lado y disparó; su tiro certero golpeo a uno de los miembros del equipo SWAT en el pecho. Usando el primer disparo como una ignición siguió disparando un barrido horizontal de energía kinetica, lo que le permitio moverse más rápido, y disparar a los tres restantes tres miembros del equipo SWAT antes de que pudieran apuntar sus armas. Con un clic Ada se dio cuenta de que ella estaba fuera de balas, mientras ella rápidamente cargo su pistola y alzó la vista hacia el helicóptero y vio al piloto salir de su asiento y corriendo a donde las cuerdas que tenían colgados a sus compañeros de SWAT.

* * *

Este es el peor primer día de mi vida! Maggie pensó mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y se coloca el helicóptero en piloto automático y se precipitó fuera de la cabina. Corrió hacia la puerta del helicóptero y miró con horror al ver a todo su equipo muerto antes de que pudieran salir de sus cuerdas. _Me dijeron que iba a ser una primera misión fácil_! No dijeron nada sobre la lucha contra una loca! Tengo que cortar las cuerdas! Maggie sacó su cuchillo y comenzó a cortar cada cuerda. Una vez que habia terminado se limpió el sudor de la frente con la muñeca y miró hacia abajo.  
No había nadie a continuación, excepto por sus compañeros. Vayanse a la mierda! Tengo que salir de aquí! Maggie hizo una carrera loca de nuevo en la cabina y recogió sus controles que estaba a punto de apagar el piloto automático cuando una voz susurró a su lado.  
"Dejándome ya? Pero nos acabamos de conocer "Maggie se volvió a ver a la mujer de pelo negro sentada en el asiento de copiloto con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
Por reflejo Maggie sintió su cuerpo buscar por su arma, pero la mujer era más rápida, y sintió como el pie derecho de la mujer conectada con la cara de Maggie con una velocidad enferma y Maggie sintió el sabor cobrizo de la sangre en su boca hasta que sintió el viento frío del exterior y con un empujón Maggie cayó en la oscuridad.

* * *

Ada se preparó para pilotear el helicóptero cuando bajó la vista a la calle y se sorprendió al ver a un montón de coches de policía fuera del hotel. _Me gustaría poder ver sus caras_ Ada sonrió y comenzó a volar el helicóptero hacia Virginia apagó la radio de la policía y comenzó a buscar a través de las estaciones de radio hasta que oyó el sonido familiar Live and Learn de los Cardigans. Ada se preguntó si había alguien en algún lugar en el mundo que había solicitado esa canción sólo para ella.  
**I stared into light to kill some of my pain  
It was all in vain  
Cause no senses remain but an ache in my body and regret in my mind  
But I'll be fine because I live and I learn ...  
**Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ada mientras ella pensaba en León. _Tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes si se hubiera tratado de ponerse en contacto con él hace todos esos años._ Los pensamientos de Ada se interrumpieron cuando ella oyó sonar su PDA y ella lo puso en su regazo y ella aceptó el mensaje.  
"¿Qué pasa ahora Excella? Pensé que te dije que te fueras tan lejos de Wesker como posible. ¿O quieres que te lo diga, cual es el cereal favorito de Wesker? ¿O quieres que te diga lo que le gusta en la cama? Pregunto Ada lleñando cada una de sus palabras con sarcasmo. Cuando tomó un pequeño descanso de pilotaje y miró a la persona en su pantalla.  
_¡Mierda!_  
No fue Excella Gionne que se encontraba en el otro extremo. Era un hombre al que no había visto en años. Tenía el pelo corto y negro mezclado con gris, que estaba en sus cuarenta y tantos años y llevaba un traje negro muy caro.  
"Trent"  
"Hola a ti también Ada", dijo el hombre. "Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, pero nunca pensé que estarías dando consejos de relaciones, ¿es un trabajo extra que haces? O no estoy pagando lo suficiente?", preguntó Trent con una sonrisa.  
"Muy chistoso anciano ¿hay alguna razón para esta llamada? Creo recordar que me pagas para ser un doble agente y desde que la muerte de Wesker es inminente pensé que habíamos terminado y que debería comenzar a buscar otros trabajos pronto ", dijo Ada con encogimiento de hombros.  
"Eso es cierto Ada te pago para que seas un doble agente, pero tengo una nueva misión para ti. Es una misión muy difícil y requerirá que te vuelvas una doble agente una vez mas, como siempre voy a pagarte muy bien por tu ayuda ", explicó Trent.  
"¿Cuál es la nueva misión?"  
"Hay un nuevo jugador en es este juego, se hace llamar el desconocido. Él parece estar reuniendo recursos, mano de obra, y dinero. No tengo ni idea de lo que sean sus planes, pero estoy muy preocupado por la rapidez con que está ganando poder ", explicó Trent.  
"¿Qué quieres que haga?" Preguntó Ada.  
"Por el momento no quiero que hagas nada. Tengo la sensación de que el extranjero se tratará de contactar contigo en algún momento. Cuando lo haga quiero que aceptes trabajar para él. Reunir la mayor cantidad posible de pruebas y voy a utilizar la BSAA para bajarlo ".  
"Hmm, supongo que puedo hacerlo Trent, mientras tanto, me voy a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones en Italia, si no te importa", el hombre asintió y Ada puso fin a la llamada.  
**I came to one corner with some help from a man  
Goddamn!  
I don't seemed to have learned that a lady in need is guilty indeed  
So i paid and got laid in return  
And i don't know what i've learned  
**Ada seguía piloteando durante casi por toda una hora disfrutando de la música de la radio hasta que recibió un mensaje de texto desde un número desconocido. Miró el mensaje y sonrió.  
_Ada Wong me llamo el desconocido me gustaría conocer a usted, si usted está interesada en un trabajo de toda la vida reúnase conmigo en el club de Isis en Monte Carlo una semana a partir de hoy, venga sola_.  
Ada sonrió ante las palabras trabajo de toda la vida, se preguntó si era real o simplemente otra mentira. Ada había sido un doble agente antes, pero ahora...  
Ada decidió que iba a pasar un buen rato antes de llegar a una decisión.  
_Me pregunto que Giovanni estará haciendo? Debo hacerle una visita._  
Y con eso Ada se retiró a la seguridad de Europa, con el tiempo, tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de la caída de Wesker y este desconocido, pero ahora todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento era un poeta joven italiano llamado Giovanni.


	3. Una visita Extaña

Just Dropped IN

"Que clima más feo" suspiro Brandon mientras el admiraba el paisaje en su ventana. Brandon veía como los arboles cubiertos de nieve comenzaban a ser oscurecidos por la oscuridad de la noche. El odiaba ese tipo de clima pero más que todo el odiaba los páramos en donde él vivía. Brandon continúo admirando todo tras su ventana. Él se fijó en el pueblo que estaba bajo la colina de su casa; las luces del pueblo estaban comenzando a ser prendidas y el pueblo señalaba su presencia como si estuviera desafiando a la oscuridad de la noche. Padres muy pronto comenzarían a llegar a sus casas del trabajo, amigos se encontrarían en el pub local y celebrarían estar juntos, Brandon los odiaba a todos, pero también sabía que tenía que aguantarlos. Los niños del pueblo lo llamaban "el viejo ermitaño James" y eso lo enfurecía.

"Mocosos asquerosos!" Brandon estaba feliz que nunca tuvo hijos, un matrimonio destruido, una reputación destruida y un nombre de familia que hace unos años comandaba respeto y admiración, destruido, _muerto completamente muerto_… lo que menos necesitaba era un mocoso pidiendo comida.

Su familia ahora era odiada por medio mundo y él fue forzado a cambiarse de apellido y nombre y tuvo que mudarse de la ciudad al campo. _Que humillación_!_ como odio a los de MI6!_

Brandon suspiro y se dio la vuelta por su pequeño pasillo hacia su pequeña chimenea, mientras masajeaba su cuello. La chimenea de Brandon era muy vieja mucho más vieja que el. _Tal vez la construyeron durante la guerra pensó _Brandon. Después de contemplarla, él se puso admirar su alfombra china del siglo 17 con orgullo. _Uno de los pocos objetos que logre ocultar antes que esos bastardos se llevaran todo._ Brandon sonrió así mismo y se asomó hacia su vieja radio y apretó unos botones y el sonido fantasmagórico de Fausto de Wagner invadió la casa de Brandon.

Brandon saco un viejo libro de un mueble y se dirigió hacia su sillón de cuero rojo, hasta que sintió un toque de nostalgia subir por su espalda. El comenzó a caminar hacia un mueble negro donde se encontraban sus tesoros: Fotos, medallas y el escudo de su familia.

Las fotos de su juventud hicieron que Brandon sonriera; sus días en la universidad de Oxford y la locura que fueron sus noches de soltero con su mejor amigo Alexander Ashford. Las fiestas y las drogas que tomaban junto con esa loca música que les gustaba escuchar mientras estaban borrachos.

Esos eran los días… él pensó. Su mirada se conectó con la foto que el mas temía; Brandon levanto la foto y logro no enfurecerse aunque él deseaba agarrar esa maldita foto y destruirla. Era la foto del día de su matrimonio. Su cabello en esa época are café y lizo_, Karen se veía tan bella_ pensó Brandon.

Karen fue una buena esposa. Al menos hasta que el dinero dejo de caer y Brandon se encontrara siendo demandado.

_Tal vez sea el sobrino y único heredero de Oswell E. Spencer pero yo no merecía ese tipo de tratamiento, yo solo era un abogado… Seguro tome los cheques que me mandaba mi tío pero esos eran regalos para mí. Nadie debería devolver sus regalos!_ Pensó Brandon mientras se sentaba en su sofá rojo. Brandon agarro su viejo libreo y se puso a leer.

El sonido de una guitarra lo despertó. Brandon no tenía idea por cuanto tiempo él se había dormido, el parpadeo sus ojos un par de veces y limpio su boca de baba cuando se fijó en la hora, eran las 3 de la mañana, "la hora de las brujas" dijo Brandon con una pequeña sonrisa. "Que supersticiosa es la gente, por eso son tan estúpidos, aunque debo admitir es una gran coincidencia que te pongas a tocar esta canción Robert" dijo Brandon mirando a la radio. La música legendaria de Robert Johnson había decidido presentarse justo a esa hora.

**Early This Morning**

**When you knocked upon my door**

**Early this morning oooo**

**When you knocked upon my door**

**And I said "Hello Satan I believe it's time to go"**

Esa era su canción favorita. Brandon sonrió recordando como cuando él era joven su sueño era ser músico. Su tío Oswell E Spencer siendo el bastardo de siempre se lo prohibió con la amenaza que si él seguía con su sueño el dejaría de mandarle dinero para vivir. Así que Brandon abandono su sueño y continúo estudiando pero al final fue Brandon quien tuvo la última risa. Demostrándole al viejo miles de veces que él no tenía ninguna aptitud hacia la ciencia el viejo Spencer tuvo que admitir que su heredero le había fallado y no había nada que hacer, más que aceptarlo.

_Maldito viejo! Si tu solo me hubieras apoyado quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes_…

"Maldito Gobierno! Maldito Terra Save! Los odio a todos!" gruño Brandon mientras se levantaba de su sofá y tomo una botella de vino y comenzó a servirse una copa. Mientras tomaba el miro a su reflejo en el vaso y deseo por poder.

"Quisiera tener el poder para destruirlos a todos" dijo Brandon y tomo el resto del vino en la copa. Sintiéndose más relajado el suspiro.

"Supongo que es hora de irse a dormir" dijo Brandon y comenzó a dirigirse hacia su cuarto cuando su mundo se descarrillo en frente de él.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Brandon casi se muere de un infarto cuando escucho el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta.

**Early this morning ooo**

**When you knocked upon my door**

**And I said "hello Satan I believe it's time to go**

Brandon nunca en su vida había sufrido un infarto pero él estaba seguro que esto era uno de ellos. Sus manos estaban frías, sus pies se sentían como si pesaran toneladas, y su boca estaba tan seca como un desierto. Mientras que su corazón estaba tratando de escapar de su pecho. Brandon lentamente miro a su radio y sintió ganas de hacerla pedazos.

Robert Johnson era su ídolo pero ahora el solo deseaba que se callara la maldita boca.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma, mi mente debe estar jugando conmigo" digo Brandon mirando de lado a lado.

Comenzó a inhalar con sus pulmones, una técnica de concentración que el habría aprendido cuando era joven_. Cálmate, todo va a estar bien, cálmate_… Era solo su mente Brandon estaba seguro. Suficientemente seguro para ponerse a reír.

"Ja-ja-ja jodida radio, casi me das un infarto" reía Brandon mirando hacia su radio cuando el sonido regreso.

Knock

Knock

Knock

Brandon se congelo. Tratando de callar el miedo que amenazaba escapar de su corazón.

Esto no es un sueño ni una ilusión hay alguien tocando mi puerta… pero quien se atrevería a tocar a esta hora? Henry el chico del mercado solo venia cada lunes en la mañana y Brandon le pagaba por sus servicios. Henry era una de las pocas personas con las que él hablaba.

_Podría ser Karen? se preguntó así mismo. No esa perra codiciosa se está pudriendo en Londres. No es Karen. Estoy completamente solo y hay alguien tocando mi puerta._

Brandon reunió todo el coraje que tenía y se levantó de su silla. El vestíbulo de su casa que siempre le pareció tan pequeño ahora le parecía toda una odisea ir a ver quién era. Brandon comenzó a caminar cada paso con sus zapatos negros lo hacían más nervioso. Brandon trato de hacer sus pasos más silenciosos para no alertar a la persona que tocaba su puerta de su presencia.

Ya casi había llegado a la puerta cuando la misma puerta que estaba cerrada bajo un par de candados se abrió con una fuerza terrible. Brandon grito de miedo cuando fue invadido por el frio de la noche que ahora lo hacia su prisionero. Brandon sintió un líquido cálido brotar de su pierna y miro hacia sus pantalones negros que ahora tenían una marca mojada y no supo si llorar o reír.

Brandon trato de ignorar la vergüenza que venía con darse cuenta que se había meado sus pantalones, y se concentró en su puerta. Su puerta había sido abierta con tanta fuerza que su perilla de bronce había dañado su pared de madera. Eso no le molestaba mucho lo importante are su visita.

Era imposible distinguir cualquier cosa con la oscuridad de la noche, sus ojos trataron de ajustarse a la oscuridad y trato buscar a su visita. Brandon no era un tonto él supo en ese momento que alguien los estaba observando. Brandon se sintió nervioso él podía sentir las miradas en su piel y el sintió ganas de correr dentro de su casa hasta que descubrió huellas de llantas de un automóvil en la nieve.

El hogar de Brandon siempre había sido difícil de accesar en cualquier temporada especialmente en la nieve así que eso le hizo sentir un poco alagado que alguien había llegado hasta aquí solo por él. Un automóvil de gran tamaño había estado allí recientemente en frente de su casa pero ahora había desaparecido.

El frio desgarrador le recordó que debía volver a su casa, así que Brandon se dirigió adentro con una sonrisa. _Quien sería tan loco para llegar a mi casa por auto_? Pensó Brandon.

Brandon cerro su puerta y ajusto sus candados, sintiendo el calor de su hogar, Brandon se sintió lo suficientemente a salvo para relajarse, el feo ruido que hizo sus candado cuando lo cerro lo molesto un poco, pero eso lo podría arreglar mañana. Era hora de dormir, en ese momento Brando se dio cuenta que la música de su radio había desparecido. Sus ojos se enfocaron en su amada radio cuando vio una figura sentándose en su sofá. Una mujer, la mujer más bella que Brandon jamás había visto estaba sentada en su sofá leyendo uno de sus libros.

_Debo estar alucinando…_ pensó Brandon.

La mujer si es que ese término hacia sentido, considerando que parecía ser muy joven todavía, _tal vez estará en los primeros años de su segunda década de vid_a pensó Brandon. Ella tenía un largo cabello rubio que estaba perfectamente acumulado en un moño Ingles. Ella portaba un par de anteojos pequeños que escondían sus ojos, pero no el resto de rostro especialmente su pálida piel. Su ropa le decía que esta mujer tenía mucho dinero; ella vestía un traje de negocios negro y una chaqueta de invierno blanca que seguro pertenecía a un diseñador que tenía un apellido imposible de pronunciar. La belleza de esa mujer le hizo recordar los cuadros que su amigo del alma; Alexander Ashford le habría mostrado de su supuesto ancestro famoso la gran Verónica.

Aunque sus rasgos eran diferentes su belleza era cautivante. Los ojos de Brandon ansiosamente comenzaron a explotar el resto de la figura de esa desconocida. Ella tenía unas piernas de supermodelo y sus senos… _por dios debo estar alucinando… estoy seguro de eso!_ pensó Brandon. Las fantasías que Brandon había comenzado a ver en su mente acabaron abruptamente cuando recordó la marca negra en su pantalón. En ese momento el sintió los ojos de esa mujer en su ser y en un acto de pánico Brandon se cayó al piso golpeándose su trasero.

_Soy un imbécil_… pensó Brandon.

Brandon trato de decir algo, disculparse ponerse a reír y llorar pero no podía hacer nada, los ojos de esa mujer estaban clavados en él. Al principio pensó que ella tenía ojos azules, pero con la sombra parecían grises hasta que ella se asomó un poco más a la chimenea y Brandon se dio cuenta que esa mujer tenia ojos color agua marina.

_Debería estar feliz. Tengo la mujer más bella que he visto en mi pequeña casa, entonces porque tengo tanto miedo?_ Se Preguntó Brandon mientras la desconocida lo miraba con curiosidad.

_La manera en la que mira como si yo fuera algo… que belleza tan fría._

Como si ella hubiera estado leyendo su mente la mujer sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

"No tenga miedo Lord Spencer. Yo no soy Mefistófeles y no he venido por su alma, dijo la desconocida. Si Brandon tuvo miedo antes ahora estaba aterrado, la voz de esa mujer le daba escalofríos, tenía un acento americano pero estaba condimentado con tonos de voz ingleses. _Quien es esta chica y como sabe quién soy? _

La piel de Brandon se volvió tan blanca como la leche y el lucho con su impulso de gritar. _De cómo sabe quién soy yo? Cómo!? El gobierno me prometió anonimidad!_

Brandon trago saliva y respondió débilmente.

"Lo.. Lo siento señorita pero no se de quien está usted hablando yo solo soy un viejo ermitaño. Mi nombre es James Townsend y vivo en esta simple_"

"Bonita historia mi Lord Spencer pero desafortunadamente, yo sé quién es usted" respondió la chica decía la chica mientras sacaba un pequeño PDA.

"Alistair Brandon Spencer. Nacido en el este de Londres el 12 de febrero de 1962, vuestro padre murió en un accidente de laboratorio en los setenta. Convirtiendo a usted en el único heredero de la fortuna de Oswell E Spencer. Los archivos indican que usted era una vergüenza para el viejo Spencer, y tenía mucho resentimiento hacia él, últimamente negando vuestro trono. Vuestro archivo de universidad muestra que usted poseía la aptitud científica de una almeja, usted lo admitió y decidió estudiar para ser abogado, Usted se casó con su dulcinea de universidad a los 25 años y dilapido su herencia en fiestas y drogas con su amigo Alexander Ashford."

Brandon miro aterrado a esa desconocida que parecía saber más de su vida que el mismo.

Con una sonrisa en sus rojos labios la chica pregunto: "Le gustaría que continúe? Aún no he llegado a las partes más picantes, cuando usted tenía 28_" dijo la desconocida pero fue interrumpida por Brandon quien chillo.

"Basta por favor!" dijo Brandon su voz frágil y derrotada. "Quién diablos eres?"

"Eso no importa mi Lord Spencer, lo que importa es mi propuesta" dijo la desconocida. Esto hizo que Brandon se pusiera a reír sorprendiendo a la chica.

"Y qué propuesta podría usted tener para un viejo como yo? Yo solo soy un abogado señorita" dijo Brandon tratando de hacer que esa desconocida lo dejara solo.

"Mi Lord Spencer entiendo vuestro miedo, pero usted debería entender la gravedad de esta situación. La necesidad de pelear contra la injusticia" dijo la chica dejando a Brandon estupefacto.

"Injusticia? De que está hablando?"

"Es muy simple mi Lord Spencer. Usted fue maltratado por el gobierno Inglés, y arrebatado de todas sus posesiones y el nombre de vuestra familia fue completamente destruido. Yo también he sido una víctima de esta inquisición maldita. Po eso he venido para ofrecerle un trato. Yo creo que usted puede ayudarme a conseguir mis metas; le propongo una alianza, usted es el heredero al legado Spencer y usted puede darme acceso a áreas que yo no puedo entrar. Haga eso y me asegurare que todos vuestros enemigos morirán muy dolorosamente" explico la desconocida.

Brandon no sabía que hacer. Parte de él quería gritar los nombres de la gente que lo habían traicionado. Había un nombre especial que estaba tratando de escapar de sus labios pero él tenía miedo. Había algo acerca de esa mujer que le enfriaba el alma.

La ceja derecha de la mujer se levantó como si ella pudiera oler sus dudas.

"Tiene miedo mi Lord Spencer?"

"Solo soy un simple abogado señorita. No veo como yo un simple viejo pueda ser de alguna ayuda."

"Mi lord Spencer porque tiene tanto miedo de su propio destino? No quiere salvar a este mundo?" pregunto la chica dejando a Brandon atónito.

"Salvar al mundo? De qué diablos está hablando señorita? Usted está loca!" dijo Brandon sin pensar. Por un momento pensó que iba ser su fin pero nada paso la chica solo dijo.

"usted es el heredero de Oswell E Spencer! Es su deber. Su tío tuvo un sueño, un increíblemente estúpido sueño pero era uno de todos modos. Su arrogancia hundió al mundo en locura. Peor la gente de este mundo estaban tan asustados que otra Terragrigia pasaría que renunciaron a sus derechos y se arrodillaron en frente de la ONU y su apestosa mascota; la BSAA. Y eso no es todo ahora la ONU se está adaptando a los tiempos y manda a sus activistas por todo el mundo. Los perros de Terra Save normalmente son su principal agencia" explico la chica.

Brandon sintió su cuerpo ser poseído por la furia de su pasado. Lo único que veía en ese momento era la visión del día que el perdió su casa; los activistas protestando en frente de su casa. Gritando "justicia" levantando sus carteles, todos siendo liderados por esa maldita perra pelirroja!

Con furia en sus ojos Brandon le pregunto a esa chica.

"Si te ayudo a conseguir lo que usted quiere, usted destruirá a todos mis enemigos?" pregunto Brandon. La desconocida no dijo nada solo asintió con su cabeza y Brandon sonrió.

"Claire Redfield! Esa maldita zorra ha hecho mi un infierno por dos años! Quiero verla sufrir" gruño Brandon pero después se quedó callado. Él nunca le gritaba a la gente de esa manera. Él siempre había sido un hombre educado. Brandon no podía creer como su odio por esa mujer lo había llevado a gritarle a esa desconocida que ahora le sonreía.

Claire Redfield dice? U… no sé porque ese nombre me suena familiar, pero la verdad no tengo la menor idea de donde… bueno mi Lord Spencer si la muerte de esa chica es el precio de su ayuda entonces… esa pobre tonta ya está muerta, solamente no lo sabe todavía"

"No señorita está equivocada, yo no la quiero muerta. Solo quiero verla sufrir" explico Brandon.

"Y porque no? Esa tipa suena como si fuera un mosquito feo" dijo la chica encogiendo sus hombros.

"Yo no soy un asesino señorita" dijo Brandon con una voz frágil. Brandon casi dio un salto cuando esa chica se acercó a el suficientemente para ver lo frio de sus ojos.

"Todos somos asesinos mi Lord Spencer, uno solo necesita recibir el empuje adecuado" dijo la chica mientras se alejaba hacia su libro, agachándose para agarrarlo casi causando que Brandon se muriera de un infarto. Luego ella sonrió y tiro el libro de Brandon al fuego de su chimenea.

Brandon quería gritar ese libro era más viejo que él y esa chica lo había tirado como si fuera un trapo.

"Mi Lord Spencer" dijo la chica con una sonrisa ahora que usted ha decidido ayudarme. Ya no tiene por qué vivir en esta pequeña casa, el mundo lo espera y hay mucho trabajo que hacer" dijo la desconocida quien se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Haga sus maletas mi Lord Spencer es tiempo de que usted regrese al mundo de los vivos, lo estaré esperando afuera" y con eso la muchacha desapareció en el frio de la noche.

Brandon respiro hondo. Después de un par de minutos mirando a su pared Brandon se sintió suficientemente calmado para levantarse e ir a su cuarto. Mientras habría su armario se preguntó_; dios_ _mío que estoy haciendo?_ Finalizando de poner su ropa Brandon se puso a escribir una nota para Henry indicándole que estaba saliendo en un viaje. Antes de salir Brandon se dio la vuelta y suspiro.

_Quisiera quedarme en casa, y si dijera no? No, esa chica me da mucho miedo para negarle mi ayuda. Qué diablos me estará esperando?_

Brandon abrió la puerta y vio una limosina parqueada en frente de su casa. Las marcas de las huellas idénticas a las que vio antes. La misteriosa muchacha estaba apoyándose en la limosina. A su derecha había un hombre gordo, que también lucia ropa de lujo, Brandon se fijó que el hombre tenía un paraguas que cubría a la muchacha de la nieve. Brandon casi se puso a reír, cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre se parecía mucho a Alfred Hitchcock.

Brandon se acercó y la misteriosa muchacha quien sonrió.

"Por fin mi Lord Spencer! Ya estaba pensando que usted tenía dudas" dijo la muchacha quien se dirigió a su gordo compañero. "Miles mi mayordomo se encargara de sus maletas" el gordo hombre saludo con su cabeza y tomo las maletas de Brandon y comenzó a caminar hacia la limosina. Brandon no sabía que hacer así que se acercó hacia la puerta de la limosina en donde la muchacha estaba entrando.

"Disculpe señorita" chillo Brandon. Eso causo que la muchacha se diera la vuelta y lo mirara con curiosidad. "Si mi Lord Spencer, necesita algo?" Pregunto la chica con una mueca.

"Lo siento mucho pero en todo este tiempo se me ha olvidado preguntar, cuál es su nombre?" A esta pregunta la misteriosa muchacha se puso a reír.

"Ja Ja mi Lord Spencer no conoce ninguna buena costumbre? Se supone que una dama nunca revela nada y un caballero nunca pregunta. Eso me lo enseño mi mama cuando era apenas una niña. Si todas las cosas van bien se lo diré algún día" dijo la muchacha.

"Adónde vamos?"

"Nos vamos a la playa, a comer papaya. Adonde más quiere ir?" Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa. "Espero que haya traído su traje de baño mi Lord Spencer" con eso Brandon se quedó callado, la imagen mental de el mismo en traje de baño, hizo que Brandon pudiera cavar un hueco en la tierra y esconderse ahí.

* * *

"café negro una de las razones por las que no me vuelto loco" dijo Ark mientras tomo un poco de su taza.

Ark Thompson suspiro y paso su mano derecho por su desordenado cabello castaño y se preguntó: _Como diablos podía Leon dormir tranquilo, después de tantas misiones?_ Ark había tenido suerte. El solo había participado en el brote de Sheena Island. Sin contar un par de menores misiones para el grupo Anti-Umbrella, Leon sin embargo había participado en más de una docena de misiones. Ark hizo una nota mental de preguntar a su amigo acerca de ello la próxima vez que tengan tiempo libre.

Ark se sentó en silencio en una silla mientras esperaba a sus amigos. Los pasillos blancos de las oficinas de la DSO le parecían como si no tuvieran vida haciendo que su ánimo se hundiera aún más. Unos minutos después el noto una figura acercándose a él; cuando la miro se quedó como muchos de sus amigos, hipnotizado con la belleza de Ingrid Hunnigan. Hunnigan siempre caminaba con un aire de profesionalismo y seriedad, sin embargo eso no había impedido la creación de su club de fans, con miembros de ambos sexos. Desafortunadamente Hunnigan siempre actuaba con aire de profesionalismo y recordaba a sus fans de las reglas en la agencia contra la fraternización.

Ark continuo admirando la figure de Hunnigan hasta que su cuerpo le recordó de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él había estado con una mujer. Imágenes de un sedoso cabello rubio y los labios rojos de la mujer que había sido el amor de su vida lo torturaban.

_Elza…_

"Buenos días Ark" dijo Hunnigan despertando a Ark de su estado melancólico. Él se levantó y la saludo con un toque de manos.

"Hunnigan es bueno verte así tranquila no como ayer, casi me dejas sordo" dijo Ark con una mueca.

"Que ahora que Leon no está en la oficina, estas tratando de robarle su trabajo de bufón?"

"Si viene con un buen parqueo entonces si" dijo Ark con una leve sonrisa "por cierto has visto a Leon?" pregunto Ark mientras Hunnigan ajustaba sus lentes.

"Si lo vi en el lobby hablando con los agentes de seguridad. Seguramente estará aquí en unos minutos" dijo Hunnigan mientras hablaba ella se dio cuenta de los cansado que parecía el hombre.

"Ark estas bien? Estas muy pálido, has comido desayuno?"

"Estoy bien descuida solo necesito dormir un poco más, de todos modos eso no importa. Dime Hunnigan; Leon sabe del grupo que mandamos para arrestar a Ada Wong?" preguntó Ark.

"No él no sabe nada de eso, solo hable con él un poco, pero ni lo mencione porque eso sería un riesgo de seguridad nacional tomando en cuenta su historia con esa mujer."

'Si eso es verdad. Pero como diablos vamos explicar este desastre a Hunter? Él nos va a despellejar, ya sé que esto no es nuestra culpa, porque fue el mismísimo presidente quien nos lo ordeno. Pero ahora tenemos 5 operativos de SWAT muertos y cuatro heridos y un helicóptero que fue robado para después ser encontrado en el fondo de un lago. Como vamos a explicar este desastre?" preguntó Ark. Hunnigan se quedó callada, ella tampoco sabía que responder, Ark se dio cuenta de que una persona se acercaba a ellos, era Leon con una sonrisa en su boca.

_Eso es raro…_

"Bueno. Parece que al menos uno de nosotros tuvo una buena noche verdad Leon?" pregunto Ark con una sonrisa. Pero antes que Leon pudiera decir algo Hunnigan se le acerco y lo empujo como un jugador de futbol americano mandando al agente al piso.

"Hola Leon, gracias por casi darme un ataque al corazón. La próxima vez que una zorra de tu pasado le dispare a la hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos, llámame carajo!" grito Hunnigan y Leon la miro llena de miedo mientras Ark se reía.

Ja ja Eso, dale Hunnibear! la próxima vez que tengamos que derribar una puerta, mejor te mandamos a ti" dijo Ark entre risas, desafortunadamente estaba muy distraído para no darse cuenta de la patada que venía a su dirección.

"Ow! porque me golpeas? Yo soy inocente!" grito Ark.

"Ya basta! Compórtense como adultos" dijo Hunnigan arreglándose su traje y sus lentes.

"Pero si no hemos hecho nada!" gritaron los dos hombres.

"No me interesan sus escusas" dijo Hunnigan.

"Bueno. Oye Leon y como fue todo anoche? Veo que sigues con vida así que Claire no te disparo o estas escondiendo tus heridas?" preguntó Ark.

"Que chistoso que eres tío" dijo Leon quien se levantó y sacudió el polvo.

"No. Claire no me mato, por suerte después del estúpido consejo que me diste, decidí llamar a Rebecca y le pregunte que debería hacer, y ella me ayudo. Ahora tengo que comprarle algo de regalo" dijo Leon.

"Así que es una genio no solo en el laboratorio eh? Que interesante. Eso no explica como acabo con ese grandulón sin cerebro" dijo Ark.

"Sigue hablando idiota sabes que chismosas son las mujeres aquí, te apuesto que Rebecca se entera lo que dijiste de su esposo" dijo Leon.

"Joder…" dijo Ark desilusionado.

"Podemos volver al asunto principal de esta reunión?" pregunto Hunnigan algo molesta.

"Si lo siento. Oye ustedes saben porque Hunter nos ha llamado a su oficina?" pregunto Leon Ark estaba callado y miraba a Hunnigan como un cachorrito, haciendo que la morena suspire.

"Okey yo se lo diré" dijo Hunnigan quien miro a Leon con sus ojos grises. "Anoche mientras manejabas al hospital en el que estaba Ashley, recibí órdenes del Presidente de encontrar a Ada Wong y arrestarla inmediatamente" dijo Hunnigan.

"Considerando que esa mujer es demasiado arrogante para ser una súper espía. Decidimos buscar cada hotel de lujo en la cuidad por una persona similar a su descripción. La encontré en menos de quince minutos, gracias a sus gustos caros. Como te puedes imaginar el presiente estaba furioso y ordenó su arresto de inmediato, yo le dije al Presidente que tendría un equipo militar de lo mejor si tan solo me daba una hora, pero el secretario de defensa le dijo al :Presiente que no había tiempo que perder y mando dos equipos SWAT tras Wong."

Leon miro a Hunnigan con ojos asesinos.

"Porque nadie me dijo nada?" pregunto Leon.

"Porque esta misión era muy delicada y conociendo como eres cuando se trata de esa mujer, no podíamos arriesgar la misión. Lo siento león" dijo Hunnigan.

"Suficientemente delicado para acabar con la mayoría del equipo muerto" dijo Ark con sarcasmo.

"La mayoría del equipo SWAT está muerto y el resto en condición crítica, sin contar el helicóptero SWAT que se robó Ada para después hundirlo en un lago en Virginia" dijo Hunnigan.

"Me deberían haber informado, Ada es una mujer muy peligrosa. Si hay alguien que la pueda arrestar, soy yo" dijo Leon.

"Para qué? Tu solo te quedarías viendo a ella como un tonto y dejarías que escape, lo siento amigo pero cuando se trata de esa mujer, no podemos confiar en ti" dijo Ark mientras Leon le lanzaba dagas mortales con la mirada.

"ya es suficiente niños" dijo Hunnigan quien apuntaba a la oficina de Hunter.

"Tenemos muchas preguntas Leon, no te voy a mentir esto va a ser como una interrogación, pero te prometo que te ayudare como pueda" dijo Hunnigan quien abrió la puerta. Ark y Leon suspiraron sabiendo que esto era solo el principio de un largo día.

* * *

El volumen de la música le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza, pero después de eso ella se sentía de maravilla.

Ada Wong comenzó su marcha por la discoteca, los cuerpos que bailaban al su alrededor no le hacían mucho caso. Excepto por un par de muchachos jóvenes que admiraban a la bella asiática. Pero Ada no tenía tiempo para eso hoy a ella solo estaba interesada en su negocio.

El viaje había sido largo y Ada estaba cansada. Preferiría estar durmiendo a esta hora pero así eran los negocios. Las memorias de su pequeña vacación en Italia le hacían sonreír como una boba pero esas eran buenas memorias y las quería guardar. Ella llego a sección VIP y los guardaespaldas le indicaron que suba las gradas. Ada llego y entro a una sección del bar en la que la música era muy baja y el ambiente era acogedor. La mayoría de la gente eran chicos ricos y viejos que miraban a Ada con ojos llenos de lujuria. Ada suspiro mentalmente pensando que uno de esos viejos era el desconocido, cuando escucho una riza extraña a su izquierda.

En la esquina de ese piso, al lado de una extraña bola de disco se encontraba un grupo de mujeres que reían, su fuente de entrenamiento era un gigante de hombre, Ada sintió que su estómago se caía a las rodillas. Las únicas diferencias eran que el hombre era calvo y le faltaba un oído y su rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices pero después de eso el hombre era idéntico a Krauser.

El hombre continuaba mostrando sus músculos mientras las mientras las mujeres aplaudían y se reían. El hombre se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba mirando y miro a Wong y sonrió.

"Que les dije chicas eh? Yo sabía que se aparecería" dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba "Ada fucking Wong! La espía más mortal en toda la tierra" dijo el hombre que ahora como todo un gigante le bloqueaba la luz. Ada no dijo nada analizando cada uno de sus movimientos esperando un ataque.

"Gusto en conocerla hermosa mujer son un gran fan de usted" dijo el hombre "mi nombre es Solomon Kahler, supongo que usted a escuchado de mí?" preguntó el Hombre mientras le extendía su mano para saludarla. Ada no dijo nada solo le dio su mano y lo saludo con una sonrisa fingida.

Kahler pareció aprobar del saludo de Wong y le indico que se siente con el resto de su grupo; La mesa era grande, suficientemente grande para a dos sillones color purpura que se veían muy cómodos, Ada se sentó en un extremo junto con Kahler que parecía estar colado a ella. Al otro lado se encontraban un trio de mujeres, dos de ellas, las mismas que estaban riendo hace un rato. Eran un par de colegialas de cabello castaño largo, una tenía un vestido verde y la otra uno azul. A la derecha de esas dos chicas se encontraba otra muchacha. _Esta era diferente…_ pensó Ada.

La muchacha era una rubia muy atractiva, Le parecía a Ada que esa mujer le gustaba el look de mujer bibliotecaria porque ella tenía los lentes y el peinado en una cola, ella no estaba vestida para un club más bien parecía que estaba lista para un meeting; tenía una blusa blanca con una falda negra y tacos negros. Tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía aburrida pero de rato en rato miraba a Ada con curiosidad. Había lago acerca de su mirada que perturbaba a Ada como si hubiera visto esa mirada antes.

_Seguramente ella es la abogada de Kahler_ pensó Ada. _Para que voy a darle atención a semejante chica_ _que parece tan débil_. Ada miro a Kahler y le pregunto: "ahora que estamos aquí hablemos de ese desconocido y su trabajo de toda una vida si?"

Kahler por primera vez estuvo callado el miro a las chicas como si estuviera buscando respuestas pero solo hubo silencio hasta que decidió mirar a Ada y sonrió.

"Yo soy el desconocido" dijo Kahler.

Ada no estaba sorprendida que este idiota usaría este tipo de táctica. Kahler probablemente era solo un peón en este juego y el verdadero desconocido llegaría pronto.

Sintiéndose picara miro a Kahler y pregunto: "Muy bien entonces cual es mi misión? Estoy muy ansiosa en saber que es este trabajo de toda la vida."

"Te lo diré todo hermosa si vamos en una cita, una cena o si quieres almuerzo conozco este_" dijo Kahler pero antes que pudiera acabar fue interrumpido por Ada.

"Gracias por invitarme pero no tengo hambre señor Kahler, lo siento" Ada vio la ira brotar de los ojos de Kahler hasta que un sonido llamo la atención de los dos.

Era el PDA que Kahler tenía en su bolsillo. Ada pensó que Kahler tendría una broma preparada para esto pero el hombre estaba sonriendo mientras leía su mensaje.

"Bueno parece que es hora de que me paguen. Ada cariño ha sido un placer conocerte" dijo Kahler mientras se paraba y les daba una señal a las chicas para que se levanten. Las chicas se levantaron y caminaron hacia el sonriendo, Kahler puso un brazo en los hombro de cada una de las chicas y sonrió.

"Nos vemos luego señorita Wong. Alex! Porque no entretienes a nuestra amiga hasta que llegue el desconocido" dijo Kahler mientras entraba dentro de un cuarto oscuro cerrando la puerta dejando a Ada sola con esa bibliotecaria.

Ada no dijo nada hasta que el peso del silencio era demasiado para ella, vio a la bibliotecaria y pensó que sería bueno si tuviera un poco de diversión haciéndose la burla de ella.

"Dime muchacha"

"Si?"

"Eres la secretaria de Kahler o una de sus admiradoras?" pregunto Ada comenzando su ataque. Ada espero con ansias un tipo de respuesta para seguir el juego pero eso nunca llego, la muchacha miro a Ada con una sonrisa arrogante.

"Dígame señorita Wong usted siempre es así de inmadura? O es esto algo nuevo? Yo estaba esperando que al menos tenga un buen sentido de negocios" dijo la chica dejando a Ada un poco molesta.

_Quién diablos cree esta golfa que es?_

"Una persona tan frágil como tu niña debería tener en las cosas que dice, este mundo no es delicado como en tus sueños" advirtió Ada tratando de intimidar. Pero la muchacha parecía aburrida.

"Dígame señorita Wong; que piensa de nuestro amigo Kahler? Es el material para ser el desconocido?" pregunto la muchacha, Ada comenzó a sentir los ojos de la muchacha clavarse en su piel como un cuchillo, esos ojos le seguían recordando a alguien.

"Kahler es un tonto" respondió Ada ignorando la mirada de la muchacha "pero eso es el precio de ser una espía. La mayoría de la gente con la que trabajo son gorilas militares sin cerebro, imbéciles como Kahler. Este desconocido es diferente" dijo Ada.

"Buena respuesta señorita Wong. Tiene la razón pero tontos como Kahler tienen sus usos. Por ejemplo; Kahler es un experto en explosivos C-4, el me obsequio un par de kilos de C-4 para pagar su tributo a mí, yo le pedí que si me podría enseñar a usarlos y él lo hizo. Ahora me querida señorita Wong soy una experta con explosivos C-4" dijo la chica pero Ada se rio.

"Sabes niña los explosivos no son juguetes. A los soldados les toma semanas aprender cómo usarlos, si estas pretendiendo que sabes cómo usar esos explosivos sin saberlo vas a acabar en pedazos" dijo Ada sintiendo la victoria.

"Para cerebros simples como el suyo tal vez, señorita Wong. Pero para mí… es más fácil que pintar mis uñas" dijo la chica enojando a Ada.

"Quienes eres tu niña? Tienes muchas agallas para hablarme así pero te diré_"

Antes que Ada pudiera decir algo más, la puerta del cuarto en el que había estado Kahler se abrió y las muchachas salieron solas de ahí, miraron a la bibliotecaria con caras pálidas y salieron corriendo fuera del club. Dejando a Ada confusa y con un poco de miedo.

"En caso que no se haya dado cuenta señorita Wong. Yo soy el desconocido aunque desconocida es más técnicamente correcto. Fui yo la que le mando ese mensaje la semana pasada, ofreciéndole ese trabajo de toda una vida. También contacte a Kahler pero en verdad, él no me sirve de nada y yo tuve que hacer lo que tenía que hacer" dijo la muchacha. Ada no sabía qué hacer, esto sonaba como una trampa. La muchacha sonrió y miro a la puerta de ese cuarto.

"Violet querida" llamo la muchacha.

Ada miro hacia ese cuarto. No podía ver nada el ángulo le bloqueaba, lo único que podía ver era oscuridad. Dentro de la oscuridad, solo podía escuchar una risa que le congelaba la sangre.

"Je Je Je si jefa?" pregunto la voz.

"Acabaste de jugar? Puedes traer al señor Kahler para jugar?" pregunto la muchacha con una sonrisa maligna.

"Pero quiero hacerlo sonreír!" chillo la voz.

"Lo siento Violet pero parece que la señorita Wong lo extraña mucho, no quieres hacerla llorar no?" pregunto la muchacha. Ada le dio una mirada mortal pero el sonido de una pelota le distrajo. _Quien traería una pelota a un club? O si se me olvidaba esto es Europa…_

Ada se fijó en la pelota y sus ojos crecieron como platos y un sudor frio cayo de su frente.

La cabeza de Kahler estaba en la alfombra, su sangre manchando todo a su alrededor y su rostro estaba congelado en un grito eterno.

"Je Je Je yo quería hacerlo sonreír pero la jefa es tan… mala" dijo la voz en la oscuridad.

Ada se levantó en una fracción de segundo y sacó su pistola y la apunto a la muchacha quien la miraba aburrida.

"Ya veo…" dijo la muchacha mirando la pistola de Ada "es así como le gusta hacer los negocios señorita Wong?" pregunto la muchacha.

"Si piensas que me puedes tender una trampa y matarme como lo hiciste con Kahler estas muy equivocada. Yo soy la mujer más mortal del mundo y te matare más rápido que cualquier otro" dijo Ada sintiéndose muy nerviosa.

"ah señorita Wong y quien dijo que quería lastimar a usted. Usted me cae bien, Kahler era un peón, usted es mí alfil de la suerte"

"Y que te hace pensar que voy a trabajar para una mocosa como tú?" pregunto Ada.

"Necesito repetirme una vez más? Pensé en mi mensaje todo era claro. Es simple señorita Wong; usted me da información importante y yo le daré todas las riquezas que su pequeño trasero asiático pueda desear"

"Quieres que te de información? Solo eso?"

"Bueno tal vez tenga que mandarla en misiones de vez en cuando pero la mayoría solo será información"

"Es esta una de esas ofertas en las que no puedo decir no. No es así?"

"Que cree que soy? Un maleante de película? No usted puede renunciar cuando quiera. Pero… usted se proclamó ser; la mujer más mortal del mundo, y eso no le gusto a mi pobre Violet. Ella es muy celosa cuando se tratan de ese tipo de cosas. Usted en este momento está bajo mi protección y si se va de mi compañía no puedo garantizar su salud mi querida señorita Wong" dijo la muchacha.

_Mierda! Trent, la próxima vez que te vea te disparare en las rodillas pensó_ Ada mientras estaba atascada entre dos malas decisiones.

Hubo un silencio por unos minutos mientras Ada trataba de decidir, finalmente la espía se rindió.

"Bueno supongo que no tengo opción, espero que me pagues bien desconocida."

"Claro que si señorita Wong la ahogare en oro si es eso lo que desea."

"No tanto oro no es necesario, de todos modos si vamos a trabajar juntos, muchacha dime; cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto Ada.

"Lo siento señorita Wong pero no la conozco lo suficientemente bien para darle mi nombre"

"Entonces dime que tipo de información necesitas?" pregunto Ada. La muchacha la miro con una sonrisa.

"Necesito saber todo acerca de Albert Wesker"

"No me digas que eres una de esas locas que están obsesionadas con él? Si quieres saber quién es el amor de su vida te lo diré; Wesker ama a Wesker. Ese hombre no le importa nadie, solo el mismo" dijo Ada.

"No se preocupe señorita Wong, Albert Wesker y yo tenemos unas deudas pendientes, por eso nos vamos de inmediato a nuestro primer trabajo" dijo la muchacha emocionada por primera vez.

"A dónde vamos?" pregunto Ada.

"A donde más, señorita Wong nos vamos a África" dijo la muchacha y Ada no podía hacer nada. Todo se había vuelto complicado en tan solo una noche.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

**Hola a todos! lo siento por no actualizar pronto pero tuve que re escibir este capitulo en español porque el traductor de google es una basura. El arca de Ada acaba con ella en una situacion complicada, no se preocupen por favor; es el fin de Ada como un personaje principal pero ella tiene un papel interesante en mi futuro proyecto. La estrella de mi proxima historia sera el magnifico Ark Thompson! (Si ya se, yo y tres personas jugaron RE Survivor cuando salio en el PS1) pero la verdad Leon necesita un mejor amigo y Ark es lo mas cercano. Y diganme amigos que piensan de mi antagonista? me gustaria saber sus opiniones. Bueno muchas gracias por tomar el tiempo para leer esta historia y nos veremos ojala pronto. Chau! **


End file.
